Supah Wicked
by EmmaLOUIS
Summary: THIS IS THE MARATHON YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ACTION-PACKED ADVENTURES, HUMOR, AND CLUES BIGGER THAN MOUNT EVEREST! MAKE ROOM FOR SUPAH WICKED!
1. The Ice

**A/N YOYOYO! Hey, it's Emma, and I'm new! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Ice

Austin's POV (Point Of View)

It was cold outside, of course if it's winter that's a no brainer, but it isn't. In fact, it's spring. The news dude said it was the strangest thing, and that weather men were trying to figure out the nature of it all. They warned us, told us not to leave the doors of our home. Though, I'm not the kind of guy to just sit there when there is snow just outside the window, waiting for me to play in it.

"Hey Austin, where are you going? Your grounded remember?" Dad said from the hall.

Oh yeah, that's right...

"C'mon dad! It's _snowing!_ In spring! Literally, who _wouldn't_ want to go out there!" I said, because honestly, I'm not an idiot, I know my people.

"They said on the news to stay in doors! The snow could be toxic!" Dad said.

"But dad!" I whined, "It's just snow! Snow is frozen water! Frozen water isn't toxic!"

"I thought that was ice." Dad corrected.

"Oh, right." I said. "But come on! PLEASE! I'll mow the lawn!"

"It's snowing, Austin. Think about it." Dad said.

"I'll take out the trash!" I offered.

"They said to stay IN DOORS, Austin." Dad reminded.

"UGGG!" I said, frustrated. "What do _you _want me to do then?!"

"Stay here."

"But dad-"

"No."

"DAD-"

"No."

"DAD! DAD! DAD! DADA! DAD! DAAAADDY!"

"FINE! But for one hour only!" Dad proclaimed, sick of arguing.

"YES!" I said. Cue the fist bump.

I grabbed my jacket, ran a comb through my blonde hair, and was out that front door like a turbo race car!

The crisp, cold air, blew hard as I hurried down the front steps. First things first, make sure no dogs have marked their territory. Nobody wants to roll around in dog-contaminated snow.

When I was sure the front yard was clear of any dog dumpings, I sat down and made a snow angel. After I was done I saw my best friend, Dez, over in his yard. I guess I'm not the only one who begged to go out.

"HEY! DEZ! LOOK OUT!" I said, throwing a snowball strait at his face.

Dez looked up just in time for my snowball to make contact with his face. Brilliant.

"HEY!" Dez said, clearing snow from his face.

"HAHA!" I was in a laughing fit.

Dez balled up some snow himself and chucked it at me.

Perfect shot.

It landed in my smiling face.

Bring it.

I threw another, so did he. It was a friendly, snowball, WAR! The scores stood, AUSTIN- 7 v.s. DEZ- 6. Dez was about to make his move, hand poised to throw his winning shot, to tie the score, and-

"AHH!" I said, taking a few steps back from the blow. 7 to 7.

Though that didn't matter, what mattered was the pain shooting through me as some of the snow fell into my mouth. It tasted like soap, salt, all bitter and despicable. I fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. This snow is abnormal... Something's wrong.

"Austin! You okay, buddy?" Dez asked, concerned, approaching me.

I couldn't speak. I was struggling for breath, I was shaking, and I couldn't do any thing about it. But Dez did.

Dez ran inside the house, screaming my parent's names.

"MIKE! MIMI!"

My parents rushed outside, Dez following.

"Honey! Honey, are you okay?!" Mom said, shaking my shoulders.

I couldn't answer.

"SWEETIE?!" Mom was starting to freak out.

"Sport, what's wrong!?" Dad asked frantically.

I couldn't even mouth words with my lips.

"Dezmond, honey, do you know what happened?" Mom asked him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We were having a snowball fight, and then he just fell down and started choking!" Dez said.

"Oh, dear call an ambulance! His face is turning purple!" Mom said, taking one of my cold hands.

"There's no signal!" Dad said, flipped.

"Go try the house!" Mom said.

"I'll try my house phone, too!" Dez said, getting up and sprinting across the street.

Pain. It was all too real. I didn't think I could hold it... I can't... Fight it off, FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT! No... I can't do it...

Then it all went black.

DEZ'S POV

We tried for hours, looking all over for ways to contact someone. When it was night, frost bite had bitten Austin's cheeks from laying there on the snow with just his jacket. There was still no way to get help. Email didn't work. Cell phones didn't work. The roads were blocked. There was nothing we could do.

Austin was dead.

His skin was pale and his hands were cold. Frost bite covering him. The least they could do was get him inside.

Once Austin's body was inside we all started crying.

If we had both just stayed inside, Austin would still be with us.

-**THE NEXT DAY**-

Austin's POV

I opened my eyes to white uniforms, surgeons, nurses, doctors, needles, all things emergency, but yet, a little more inhanced. Murmurs spread across the room when I opened my eyes. The whole thing scared me, made me ask myself questions that just made the craziness of it all more vibrant. More real.

"Hello Mr. Moon," said a nurse, she was approaching me.

"H-Hi." I said slowly.

"You have been in a terrible accident, do you remember this?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

"Good, all traces of hypothermia are gone." She wrote something down in her clip board.

"W-What's going on?" I asked timidly, "Where am I?"

"Your in the ICU, Intensive Care Unit. And the thing is, you seem to have some sort of disease, it's strung into your DNA and heart. That's what prevented you from dying completely, we are calling it the Amones." She said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, but we expect some changes in the next few weeks." She said.

"So your letting me out now?" I said, shocked. Usually it takes a few days before you get let out of the ICU.

"Well I suppose, unless something is wrong." She says.

"Nothings wrong." I said.

"Good." The nurse said, and she led me to my parents.

We cried in a big circle, and eventually went home. And when Dez found out, he was a happy camper.

**Sorry it was so short, but I have to go to youth group. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Oh! And to get you all a chance to join the party, I can use a name for a doctor. Short part, but here's the form:**

**state last name, hair color, and what you think will happen next! BYE!**


	2. The Lightning

**A/N YOYOYO! okay in 24 hours this book has only got ONE review. I know that it's only one chapter, but I was kinda hoping for a little bit different of a response. Oh, BTW, I forgot disclaimer yesterday so I'll just say it now:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, only this awesome idea the producers should've came up with. ;)**

**The doctor is for starkiller2, who was the only one who reviewed. But it's NOT Trish's mom, FYI. ENJOY!**

Austin's POV

The next few days were the oddest days of my life, and I have Dez as a best friend! The strangest things kept happening! Everything burned when I drank hot coco, I took my covers off my bed cause it felt uncomfortable to have them on, and when my parents got me upset it snowed! In the house! I mean, I know I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen!

_RING! RING!_

"I'll get it!" I called out, grabbing the phone.

"Yo, this is Moon residence." I say.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Delarosa, and I'm Austin Moon's doctor, is Mike Moon there? I have something private I'd like to speak to him about."

Ooh, something private, eh?

"Eh-hem," I say, turning my voice gruff to sound like dad, "This is him."

"Oh, alright. Now your son, how's he been doing lately?" the doctor said.

"Oh, uh, he-he's doing alright..." I said.

"Anything.. Strange been happening?" the doctor continued.

"W-Well, yes." I said.

"What are they?" Doctor continued.

"Well he can't drink hot things, he likes to keep his room cold, and he- well, he kinda made it snow in the house..." I said truthfully, I guess she needed answers before she would spill the beans.

"Okay, this is worse than we thought... That chemical-"

"The Amones?" I asked.

"How would you know of this?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"Uh- Lucky guess?" I tried, hoping she'll believe that poor excuse of a cover-up.

"Sure... Anyhow, this 'disease' is spreading across America. There was a heat wave in Oregon, which knocked out a teenage girl like your son just from getting a sun burn." the doctor said urgently into the phone.

"Woah woah, hold up! First there is a toxic blizzard here, IN FLORIDA, in the middle of SPRING! Then, there's a toxic heat wave there, IN OREGON?! Dude, something is way up!" I said, forgetting about my act.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! How DARE you cheat in with private information?! I demand you give this phone to your father right now!" Man, give it a break, Doc...

"Yes ma'am." I said dully. But in my mind I had a plan going...

DEZ'S POV

"Hey, Dezmond! Hurry up, the rest of us are going into the car!" Mom yelled upstairs.

"I'm hurrying!" I yelled back, "Cosmo won't get into his cage!"

Today, we're all leaving for Grandma's house. Her house needs a lot of work so we offered to help. I love it there! The only thing is, is that she lives in the outskirts of Miami, so we have a long drive ahead of us. Cosmo, my fluffy red gerbil, doesn't like Grandma's so much because the ranch is a little much for him to take. He especially doesn't like Grandma's llama, Richy. Richy is a llama that loves to spit, especially on Cosmo.

When Cosmo finally gave up, I shoved him in his little cage, picked up my suit case, and headed out. It was a three hour long drive, but we made it.

"Oh, hello! Lily! Son! How nice to see you both!" Grandma said as my parents got out of the car.

"Oh my, and look at you, darling!" Grandma said, walking over to me. She pinched my cheeks. If I could, I'd tell her that I'd like to keep the skin on my face, but you know what they say; 'Respect you elders'.

"Nice to see you, too, Grandma." I said.

"Now, first things first, we need the ranch cleaned up, Poly the Pony left quite a mound out there.." Grandma said.

We all shuddered, knowing one of us would have to help Grandma with the "mound" of pony poo.

"Charlie, sweetie, why don't you help me with that, you've been on a ranch longer than these two?" Grandma asked dad.

Dad sighed, "Sure mom,"

"Oh, great!" Grandma clapped her hands together as mom and I chuckled at dad's misfortune, "Dez, honey, while your father and I shovel it up back there why don't you and your mom go help with the satellite on the roof?"

"Yes Grandma, I'll be on it quicker than a limabean on an elephants behind!" I said and went to the shed to get a ladder.

When I came back mom had a wrench and some screws and Grandma had already disappeared to find dad. I took the ladder and put it by the roof and climbed up, mom did too. When we were up at the top of the roof we began to fix the satellite.

Narrative POV

After while Grandma Fisher and Charlie, Dez's dad, were done disposing of the pony droppings they decided to take a break and chill in the kitchen. They caught up and stuff and watched the news, feeling quite relaxed. Until-

"BREAKING NEWS- ON THE SUBURBS OF MIAMI THERE IS TO BE A HIGHLY TOXIC THUNDERSTORM, WE ADVISE ALL TO STAY ENCLOSED IN THEIR HOME. LOCK-DOWN."

This drew both Charlie and Grandma Fisher's attention. They both looked outside their window to see a hurdling storm on the way. They both ran outside yelling for Dez and Lily, Dez's mom, to get down from the roof. Lily started to climb down but it was too late- the storm hit.

The wind blew down the ladder Lily was on, having her come crashing down a whopping 29 feet! (-and Grandma liked high ceilings so...-) She came crashing down onto the cement and a pool of blood came from her head.

"MOM!"

"HONEY!"

"LILY!"

Dez tried to find a way to get down to his mother but he was stuck. The wind thrashed and blew around, Dez gripped onto the satellite, the wind trying to blow him off. Thunder crackled across the sky. Dez had to make it, he had to survive! Lightning boomed out. He can do this, HE HAS TO DO THIS! The lightning boomed out and down, striking the satellite, and giving Dez quite the shock.

The lightning electrocuted Dez, and he fell over...

"DEZMOND!"

-**next day**-

Austin's POV

Is it just me, or has Dez been acting odd today? I mean, there was these two new girls who came to our school today and Dez didn't meet them with me! We always meet new people together, that way, our new friends will be friends with both of us and we wont have to deal with them not liking one of us or something! I mean, not that I think Ally or Trish wont like him, it's just that never happens! He also didn't eat any of his food at lunch! I mean, it's unnatural for Dez! And guess what else?! HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ELEPHANT BUTTS, LIMABEANS, PENGUINS, SUPERMAN, JELLYFISH, OR HIS PET GERBIL COSMO!

That's it, I'm going to confront him about this.

"Dez, buddy, what's up with you today?" I asked in study hall.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dez said.

"Dez, this must be something pretty big, your not yourself, your not even tyring! You, Dezmond Fisher, have been SERIOUS!" I said to him, I just have to know how this happened.

Dez sighed, "Austin, what happened to you when the toxin went in your mouth? How did it feel?"

"Um..." I can tell something's bothering him, "Painful. But it-it's okay now, I-I'm much better..."

"Imagine if your mom died in front of you on top of that, how would you feel?" Dez asked.

"Um..." What is up with all the awkward, touchy subjects?! "Scarred for life, sad."

"To see your family mourn?" Dez asked.

"Dez, why all the questions? I just want to know what's bothering you." I asked.

"Austin...Did you hear about the thunderstorm?" Dez asked.

"Ugh, yes Dez, I did. But really, what's bothering you?!" I begged.

"I was fixing my grandma's satellite that day and when the storm came my mom fell off the roof, and I got electrocuted, no need for details, happy?!" Dez said, finally.

I was shocked, oozing with empathy, and ashamed of the words I said. How could I say that? Couldn't I tell what he was trying to say?

"Dez, broskii, I'm so sorry, man..." I said.

"It's okay... You didn't know." Dez said sullenly.

"I can help, you can stay over if you want." I told him, feeling I had to make up for what I told him earlier.

"It's okay, Austin. You don't have to do that." Dez said.

"But I want to, we can have a guy's day. You can even bring Cosmo over." I told him.

"Really?" Dez asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, I guess. But maybe we should invite the new girls, I feel bad for not meeting them earlier." Dez said.

"That's perfectly fine. So we'll have Cosmo, you, Ally, Trish, and I, sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE! WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE! WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!****WARNING!**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and again, Dr. D is NOT Trish's mom. Thank you all for reading! Let's try to review though here, There should be a little some some underneath this Author's Note that you ****_might_**** want to click on. ;) See y'all! Oh, and what do you think will happen next? Ooh, suspensy! haha, that's not a word! Am I creeping you out? Sorry. CLICK THE SOME SOME!**


	3. The Hang-out

**A/N YOYOYO! I'M SOOOO ANGRY AT THIS PUNY COMPUTER! FIVE TIMES I HAD TO REDO THIS CHAPTER AND I'M THE LAZY TYPE! Sorry, guys, but even though you made me happier than a limabean on an elephant's behind... ESPECIALLY YOU CLICKERS OF SOME SOME! I am sooooooo annoyed at this computer!** **It's driving me nuts! literally, I'm getting the cashews right now..**

**SOME SOME CLICKERS: Thank you Fhterry, starkiller2, Sierra, A random kid, queenc1, Chloe S. B, Nicolive, & the-auslly-shipper!(some some is review button)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I just own all the cool parts. Haha! But seriously, I don't own it.**

Austin's POV

Today is it. The big hang-out. I really hope it lifts Dez's spirits. He's so out of shape, even if he was stuffing pie up my nose I'd hope he enjoys it. His mom fell off a ROOF! A surprisingly 29 foot ROOF! She split her head open! But that's a bit gruesome so... Back to preparations! Wait- it's a hang-OUT, we'll be outside anyway.

I decided to sit back and relax until the guests get their lazy butts in here. I turned on the TV, the news was on.

"SO FAR THERE HAVE BEEN SEVEN TOXIC WEATHER HAPPENINGS ACROSS AMERICA. NUMBER ONE, MIAMI, FLORIDA,"

It showed the massive blizzard.

"TWO, IN AMITY, OREGON,"

It showed that heat wave Dr. D was talking about on the phone earlier.

"THREE, IN INDIANA,"

It showed a whirling tornado.

"FOUR, IN CORAL GABLES, FLORIDA,"

It showed the thunderstorm. Coral Gables was in the suburbs of Miami. **(Literally, it is. Look it up.) **

"FIVE, IN PHOENIX, ARIZONA,"

It showed a severe earthquake. Interesting...

"SIX, IN MAINE,"

It showed a insect plaque. Ew...

"AND FINALLY, SEVEN, IN SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA."

It showed a deathly spread of disease. Ouch..

"SCIENTISTS AND DOCTORS ALIKE HAVE COME TO CALL THIS TOXIN THE AMONES."

They let them say that?

"LUCKILY, THOUGH, NO ONE HAS YET BEEN AFFECTED BY THESE 'AMONES'."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at the TV screen.

"AND BACK TO YOU RACHEL."

What the COW people?! Really?! I count as a person here! So does Dez! That's it, I'm calling Doc...

"Hello?"

"What's wrong with you?! Why did you tell them no one was affected! I'm sure a BUNCH of people were affected! I was affected! Dez was affected!" I tell her, loudly I might add.

"Okay, first off, who is this?"

"Austin Moon." I answer her.

"Listen here, Moon, this is top secret information, we don't just tell anyone."

"But you told them about The Amones!" I argued.

"That was a public affair."

"Ugh!" I said, exasperated, "Can you just tell me where your heading with this?!"

"Fine. Listen up, we're having all the affected kids come to Miami for a test altogether, two have already arrived. After that test, then I'll tell the people, deal?"

I sighed, "Deal."

I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I freaked, turning around to see Ally standing there with a mischievous look on her face.

"Who let you in?!" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question. Who was that?" She said, taking a step closer.

"Umm... Chuck Norris? **(don't own)**" I say. Yeah... I'm not so hot at lying...

"Well? Enlighten me. How did you meet Mr. Norris?" Ally said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uhh... Bus?" Curse this stupid bad lying!

"No." She said, "I know who _that_ was. That was your doctor, right?" She stepped forward.

"M-Maybe..." I bet you want to throw up at this legendary bad lying. Sorry your saliva had to leave your insides.

"So it was?" She asks.

Why even try to deny it, "Yeah..."

"So-so you were affected?" Ally asks, stepping even closer now. If she steps one step closer...

"Y-Yes.." I trail off.

Then the strangest thing happened, Ally jumped up and HUGGED me! My face was redder than a fire truck, talk about being affected! But then, I heard this sizzling sound... smoke started to loft in the air... And my skin- WOO it was on fire!

"OW!" We both yell, breaking apart from each other.

"What was that?!" Ally asked me.

"I-I'm not sure." I said. But I was sure... Ally had melted me. She must be the girl from the heat wave, I mean, look at her! Her skin is way too pale to be from here! She's also new to this school... Doc said... That's it! It's all starting to piece together now! Ally and Trish are- hmmm... I haven't really came up with a name for the affected... Supers? No, that's WAY too cheesy! Weather Warts? Who would want a name like that?! Ah, I'll sleep on it.

"We should probably go upstairs..." Ally said.

I agreed and we started up the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Wait."

"What is it Austin?" She said, turning to face me.

"Your the girl from that heat wave, right?" I asked her.

"And your the boy from the blizzard." She says. Man this girl learns fast!

PATRICIA (TRISH)'S POV

I was walking over to Austin's when I saw Dez walking on the other side of the side walk.

"Hey, Ginger! It's me!" I yelled to him.

"Oh, hey Trish! On your way to Austin's?" He asks me. Yelling from the side walk. Honestly, why can't he just walk over here!

"What do you think?" I yell back. Retard.

"I think that I left Cosmo at my house on accident." Dez yells.

"Cosmo? Who in this pitiful world is Cosmo?" I ask him.

"Cosmo is my pet gerbil. And this world isn't- SO - pitiful!" Dez struggled with a come-back.

"Whatever lets just get to Austin's, Ginger." I say.

When we get to Austin's, Ally is already there and they're having a heated discussion about something.

"THE LIFE OF THE PARTY IS HERE!" I say as I open the door, "Fashionably late as always!"

Both of them turn their heads to smile up at me.

"Hey Trish! Glad you could make it!" Austin said.

"Yeah! Is Dez coming? Did you see him?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now." I said.

As if on cue, the goofy red head bounds in just then.

"Hey guys! THE LIFE OF THE PARTY IS HERE! Awesomely later than Trish starting from now on!" Dez said.

"HEY!" I said. I'm the life of the party! Not Dez!

We all laughed.

"Maybe we should watch a movie," Austin said.

"Justin Beiber Zombie Apocalypse FOUR!" Dez shouted immediately. **(don't own Justin Beiber)** We laughed.  
Oh, Dez.

"How about Back To The Future**(don't own)**?" Ally asks.

"Ooh I like the one where his mom likes him!" I say.

"Okay then, we'll watch Back To The Future." Austin said.


	4. The Start of Supah Wicked

**A/N YOYOYO! Now I can't help but notice that I have 559 views and out of 559 views there is 14 reviews. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, I just thought that was a little odd. That number will probably change, but that's how much at this point. So, I know I'm dragging on this authors note a little, but I have something IMPORTANT sort of to tell you. So you know how in my summary I have a code name for each character? Yeah, well that will be explained in this chapter. Oh, and those who wanted to know what Trish's power was- I'm thinking of you Fhterry- That's in here, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. _yeah you do! _No I don't. _yeah huh! _Wanna bet? _go for it! _If I walked up to Ross and said, "Dude, I totally own your character" What would he say?_ probably something along the lines of: "Get away from me freak!" _Exactly. I don't own Austin & Ally.**

Austin's POV

After the movie Ally and I had planned to tell Trish & Dez our little scheme. So we both nodded to each other and got off the couch and sat on the floor with Trish & Dez.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you." I started. Trish & Dez started 'OOOOH'ing and I waved them off.

"No! Not like that!" I said.

"Concerning the weather." Ally said.

"Oh! The weather outside is frightful! But the fire is so delightful! And since we no place to go! Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" Dez shouted immediately. **(don't own song 'Let it snow')**

"No Dez, concerning the _abnormal _weather." I said.

"Oh... That." Dez said awkwardly.

"What about it?" Trish said, trying to act innocent, "No one's been affected..."

"Trish, he knows." Ally said.

"Oh." She said.

"Now we did a little research while we were waiting... That might include some hacking... And we found out some very- Creepy things..." I said.

"Them doctors... I don't think they wanna help us..." Ally added.

"What do you mean 'creepy things'?" Dez asked.

"What do you mean 'don't think they'll help us'?" Trish asked.

"We found out that since we're all being tested together there should be a reason, since they could just compare info, they really don't need us altogether." Ally said.

"Wait, rewind a second." Dez popped in, "We're all being tested together? What?"

Oh, yeah, I forgot. Dez didn't know.

"Yeah Dez, Dr. D told me." I said. Dez nodded.

"Anyway, as I was saying, they don't need to test us altogether so there must be another reason." Ally said.

"Yeah, so we thought on it, and came up with nothing. So, what do you go to when you have nothing? The internet." I said.

"So we looked on the internet and hacked into the files." Ally said.

"The password was so easy! Anyone would know that 'cookies and cream' was the password!" I chuckled.

"Hey! I'm sorry I told you it wouldn't work, but you can't blame me!" Ally defended.

I kept on laughing and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well, turns out they've discovered a way to transport all The Amones out of our bodies and into solar cell particles they can use for the army." Ally said.

"How?" Trish asked.

"They'll add them into the drinks." Ally said, "But of course I had to translate everything for blondie over there."

"Hey!" I whined, "Your just jealous cause I'm safe from zombies and your not!"

See, something bad can come from brains! Even if it's not real and will never happen...

"Wait, why is this a bad thing? We don't want to be intoxicated, right?" Dez said.

"But Dez, without The Amones we'll all die!" Ally said, "Remember? The accidents would have killed us, but the toxin helped us live!"

"Oh.." Dez said.

"Wait, that still doesn't answer the question of why we all have to be tested together." Trish said.

"Well since this toxin is new, not a lot is known about it. Not all science facilities have them, because here we have more information in the facilities cause two people were affected in Miami, not just one. So this is the only science facility that has one finished." I said.

"Oh, this is really bad then." Trish said.

"Yeah, because instead of finding a cure to this toxic weather they're strengthening their army." Dez said.

"Exactly." Ally said.

"So, we thought if we all joined up together to find clues on how to get it to stop, steal toxic army plans from the labs, and find other people in our situation we could find out how to stop this huge weather problem." I said.

"Great."

"I like it."

"So, we decided to be able to do all this secretly and not get caught, we should have code names." Ally said, "And the group name."

"Cool!" Dez said, "But lets start with the group name."

"Okay, how about Supers?" Trish suggested.

"Cheesy." I said.

"Easy to figure out." Ally said.

"From the Incredibles." Dez said. **(don't own Incredibles)**

"Why don't we hint 'super' though? Why don't we say something like, Supah?" Ally said.

"Sounds cool." I said, "But there's something missing. Another word. If we just have 'Supah', it still gives away too much."

"Awesome?" Dez offered.

"It needs to be a little more professional than that." Trish said, "Like... Supah Wicked."

"I like that," Ally said, "It has that 'I'm- gonna-beat-you' sound!"

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Dez said.

"So we got the team name, what about code names?" I asked.

"They should be based off our powers!" Dez said.

"P-Powers?" I spoke the words everyone but Dez was thinking.

"Well, DUH." Dez said, "Those chemicals are called chemicals for a reason!"

Dez put up his hands for more effect.

"See, Austin, your room is ice cold, you disposed of your covers and your getting white hairs!" Dez said.

"What?!" I panicked, pulling at my hair.

"And I have electrified my dad twice and I suddenly have a way with technology!" Dez continued, "And Ally, your fat."

"Exuse me?!" Ally said, folding her hands over her chest, "What did you just say?!"

"Trish, poke her." Dez ordered.

"What?! Why-"

"POKE HER." Dez said more sternly.

_POKE!  
_

Let's just say Trish's finger was steaming afterward...

"SEE!" Dez said.

"Wait, so I'm _not_ fat?" Ally asked.

"No Ally, he was doing that to get you upset." I said.

"Oh." Ally muttered.

"And Trish... Where did you live before you moved to Miami?" Dez asked.

"Indiana." Trish answered.

LIGHT BULB!

"SHE HAS WIND POWERS!" I said quickly.

"I-I do?" Trish asked me.

"Yup. Your from Indiana, where they had the huge tornado, so, you must have wind powers." I said.

"But we don't know for sure, Austin, we need proof." Ally pointed out.

"Right..." I said.

"Make the fan move Trish!" Dez said.

"I'm not sure how..." Trish said.

"Get angry!" Dez yelled, "Get diva!"

Trish thought a moment before taking a huge breath and blowing crazy amounts of wind at the fan, making it spin really really fast.

"So Trish has wind powers." Ally said.

"Now who's first?" Austin asked.

"ME!" Dez and Trish both say at the same time.

"GINGER! I'M GOING FIRST!"

"NO ME!"

"BOZO, GET OUT OF MY FACE! I'M GOING FIRST YOU NUT-JOB! YA HEAR?" Trish said. Dez nodded quickly, fearfully.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" I said. Man was that a mistake...

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, ICEBERG?"

"N-Not really, I don't think you would taste that good." I said.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WON'T TASTE GOOD! YOU BLOOD, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Trish calm down," Ally said.

Trish smiled at her and said, "Oh! But it's just so much fun!"

"Trish, these are our friends, okay?" Ally said.

"Fine." Trish huffed.

"Okay... Trish... Your power is wind, your very scary, and your intoxicated from a tornado.." I said cautiously.

"How about Blown?" Ally asked.

"Nah,"

"No."

"I'm NOT being called that."

"Hey, how about Airial? You know, AIRial?" I suggested.

"Eh, it's okay."

"Not the best,"

"Nope."

"Hey! How about Vicious Fall?! She's vicious, and it's real windy in the fall, plus it's got a nice ring to it!" Dez said.

"Ooh, that one's nice."

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Yes."

"So Trish- Vicious Fall, now... DEZ! You are the next contestant on, CODE NAMES!" I said with a laugh.

"I wanna be Lightning!" Dez said.

"Really dude? I was about to offer Bolt." I said.

"Nah, Lightning." Dez said.

"Okay, Ally." Trish said, "Your code name?"

"I like Fire Girl." Ally said.

"Fire Girl? CHI-NSY!" Dez chorused.

"Hey, I like it! It makes me feel like a superhero." Ally said.

I smiled down at her, I think I know what my code name will be.

"I like it." I said.

Ally smiled.

"Fine. Ally get's a lame name." Dez pouted, before lighting up with a goofy comment, "HEY! That rhymed!"

"Now you Austin, what do you wanna be?" Ally asked.

"Ice Boy." I said.

"BOR-ING!" Dez sang.

"You sure, Austin? Not Ice Cube? Ice Berg? Ice Cream? Ice Cicle? Icee? Blizzard? Frost Bite? Cold Camper? Below Zero? Freezing? Freezer-" Trish began.

"I like Ice Boy." I said.

"Okay, well, there we go! We're done!" Ally said happily.

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! So, I wanna know what you thought. So, I have a little game we can play here. If you thought it was awesome, Say: Pizza. If you hated say: Green beans. If you thought it was in the middle say: Lima bean on an elephants behind. Also, Dallas, Cassidy, And Nelson are on their way into Miami and we'll hear more about that later in the story. CLICK THE LITTLE SOME SOME UNDER NEATH THIS! Thank you!**


	5. Dallas Mathews

**A/N YOYOYO! SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! IT WAS GOOD FRIDAY AND I HAD TO GO TO A SERVICE AND IT WAS LATE WHEN WE GOT BACK. A cute boy who likes me was there, but even if my friends were on here they would tell by the COW's that it was me.. So I'm not naming names. You guys are awesome! I'm so happy! And Nicolive, Ash doesn't get Amones. And Jaybail, what's DARY? And the-auslly-shipper, I had no idea that there was a video game called Ice Boy and Fire Girl 3, sounds cool. Anyways, I'm so happy that I got no green beans or limabeans on elephants butts! And this next chapter is going TO BLOW YOUR MIND! But I won't give anything away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Who ever heard of owning people?! Wasn't that in Midevil times? Yeah, that's a hard word to spell... Isn't that what you do to slaves? That's just so cruel.**

Austin's POV

As I walked into the hallways of the school, I saw people being pushed. Looks like Dallas Mathews, popular boy, is back from his trip to Arizona. Ugh, I never liked that guy. I mean, he's nice to everyone, it's just, his friends get all riled-up when they're around him. So when Dallas is gone, it's like everything's at peace. But when he comes back, his friends start to show off for him by punching someone in the face.

"Hey Dez, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's okay," Dez said, "I just hope I don't get squished by Dallas's personal body guards."

"It'll be fine, Dez, we'll just avoid him like usual." I said. See, by this time in high school, everyone knows what to do when Dallas Mathews is around- avoid him best you can. Well, that's for guys. Girls won't get punched, thank goodness, because they usually think Dallas is hot. Which is really creepy because the dude's friends beat everyone up.

"Yeah, well, I just have this gut-feeling that that will be a hard goal to achieve." Dez said.

"You sure your not just hungry?" I asked him.

"No, that's not it..." Dez said. **(DEZ QUOTE! LOL)  
**

"Yeah... Sure." I said disbelievingly.

"HEY MOON! FISHER!" Someone said behind me. Great...

"Told you, Austin! Gut-feelings never lie!" Dez said.

I turned around to see Dallas at the back of a group of boys, giving me a guilty look. He never liked it when his friends beat people. But he never stands up to them, so he's still bad in my book.

"Oh hi, dudes!" I said cheerily. I may have lost my privacy, but I didn't lose my pride. I'm a smart-elic and so this is just how I roll.

"Moon, your about to get a knuckle sandwich." One of the boys, I think his name was Carmichael, Said.

"Ooh, can I have ketchup with that?" I asked.

"Austin, Let's go!" Dez whispered, tugging on my shoulder.

"You can, it may not taste like ketchup, but it'll be red." said another. Man these guys are good!

"Okay, you got mustard then?" I asked innocently, "Or mayonnaise, either one will be fine."

"How about we give you two servings?" Another said. Man, that one was chinsy! They're losing their grip here! Aw, just when I was getting into it..

"Well, I do think it'd be cool to have one mustard and one mayonnaise." I said.

"Austin! C'mon!" Dez whispered again.

"Wait for it." I whispered back.

"That's it!" Carmichael said.

"Wait for it." I whispered to Dez yet again.

"I've had enough of you!"

"Wait for it."

"You wanna get two servings?"

"Getting closer."

"Well, guess what, Moon? Your getting it!"

"Ready."

"We'll pound you!"

"Set."

"Get 'em!"

"NOW!" I said as Dez and I started scrambling away from our lockers. The safest place was by adult super vision! I must've sounded REALLY nerdy just then.

We dashed into our next class.

IN YOUR FACE CARMICHAEL!

All you do is make it a big deal, so you can flat out lose! Ooh yeah baby! I just totally mooned him! **(OH MY COW! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, I BET THIS IS CRAZY FUNNY FOR YOU!) **I just gave him some moon shine! And man it was full tonight! Well, I don't go around mooning people, I just think it's funny.

ALLY'S POV

I decided to use my free period to look in the library. I would die if there wasn't one! **(This is the one way I relate to Ally. Reading is my THANG!) **I love the non-fiction articles! So interesting! **(Now were back to Ally and I being on different pages... Get it?) **As I look around I see this really cute boy over by the action section. He's got dark hair and dark eyes.

He notices me too.

"Hey, are you new here?" He asks.

Ooh, what do I say?

"Y-yup." I said. Why would I have to think on the answer to that question?!

"I'm Dallas," He said.

"Oh, c-cool. I'm Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally." I introduce myself. Good going Ally!

"Nice to meet you, Ally." Dallas said.

"You too." I said.

"Do you like it here?" Dallas asks.

"Oh, yeah! It-it's great here!" I said.

"Where are you from?" Dallas says.

"Oregon." I said, man I'm doing good!

"Wow, that's a long way away from here!" Dallas said, interested.

"I know." I said, remembering my old school.

"I just got back from Phoenix, Arizona. It's got a lot of cactus there!" Dallas said, hoping to cheer me up, "Only, here's a tip. Never try to whack a cactus with a broom! Especially don't whack it with the stick end and then flip it over and hit it with the mop part and expect not to get slivers and cactus needles in your skin. I learned the hard way." **(I literally did that when I got to Arizona, so seriously, don't do it.)**

"Well, that sounds painful." I said.

"It was." Dallas agreed.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." Dallas continued.

"_SO_?" I said, motioning for him to talk.

Getting the hint Dallas said, "Um... Ally?"

"Yes?" I said with more motions.

"Ally, would you... would you want to... Possibly... Maybe... Partly... Kind of.. Sort o-" Dallas began.

"Okay, let's not get too shallow, here." I said flatly.

"Will you go out with me?" Dallas asked, "See how it goes?"

"Sure." I said lightly.

"I thought you said not to get too shallow?" Dallas asked playfully.

They laughed.

"So, see you tomorrow at 6:00?" Dallas asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked. See, I can get a date!

"Where ever you wanna go." Dallas said.

"Hmm... Penelope's Pizza?" I asked. I love that place. They make the best pizza. **(imagine it like Round Table Pizza, which I don't own)**

"Okay. Penelope's, At 6:00, with yours truly." Dallas said.

I giggled a little. "A-Alright."

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Dallas asked.

"Sure, Dallas." I laughed.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ugh, science has to be the worst subject! Worse than MATH! Which is saying something since I really hate math! Mr. Bobbers is so annoying! Always talking about how he got a doctor's degree and that we all need to shut-up... **(see I still used your name thing, duckflap-auslly! He has a doctor's _degree_, so the character is still a doctor.)**

Mr. Bobbers... Ugh.

Next is lunch. Good.

ALLY'S POV

Oh, Mr. Bobbers's class was awesome! Science has GOT to be the best subject! Better than MATH! And that's saying something because I really love math! Mr. Bobbers is so interesting! Always talking about the natural world wonders! It's amazing how he is a doctor! And funny when he tells Austin to shut-up! Haha!

Mr. Bobbers... Yay!

But it was still exhausting, so I'm glad lunch is next. **(I just realized this: exhAUSTINg)**

AUSTIN'S POV

As I walked into the lunchroom, I went to Dez and I's table, Trish was there. But there was no Ally.

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting down. "Where's Ally?"

"Sitting with her new _boyfriend _of one hour," Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Well, he's kind of cute, you have to admit. His name is Dallas Mathews." Trish said, pointing toward Dallas's table.

"WHAT?!" Dez and I almost yell.

"Whoa, there, hold your horses." Trish said, "What's so bad about that Dallas guy anyway?"

"Do you know what his 'gang' does to people?!" I asked her frantically.

"Well, were talking about why it's bad for her to _date_ him so..." Trish said.

Oh COW! No! Geez!

"They beat people up!" Dez said.

"O-Oh." Trish said.

"Besides, if she sits over there, she can't discus Supah Wicked with us." I said, "Which means we just lost a head."

Trish sighed, "You know what we're going to have to do right?"

"Get more Chili Cheese Fries?" Dez asked. Chili and cheese covering his mouth holding an empty bowl.

"No Dez," I told Dez. I tried not to look at his face though, since it was covered with meal scraps. I looked over to Dallas's table, "We're going to have to break Dallas and Ally up."

"Mm-hmm"

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Soooo... Apparently Y'all liked the whole 'say this if you think this' thing. So, we'll do that again, except this time if you liked it shout your favorite chapter so far, if you thought it stunk say your favorite character so far, if you thought it was okay but not my best work say your favorite code name so far!**

**So remember:**

**Hated- Fave character**

**Liked- Fave chapter**

**In the middle, not best work- Fave code name**

**Thank you!**


	6. The Plan

**A/N YOYOYO! Merry late Easter! Haha, my friend and I came up with that. SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! We had to go to a service at the Hopewell Church so yeah. There was this cute boy who likes me was there, his name is Nick. But of course I'm not giving out personal information so yeah. Since the last chapter wasn't that great, I am hoping to make up for that now. So THIS is going to blow your mind!**

**Disclaimer: *sings to complicated by Avril Lavigne* Why'd this computer have to be so complicated! Everyone knows that! I don't own A&A, that's over-rated! So why would I have to, take a break, from my games, to delay, just to say, WHAT I DON'T OWN! Not really, It's okay, I just thought it was a bit stupid! Yo Yo Yo! Chill out, What am I yelling for? Every, one's done that before. So if, I could only let it be, Excuse me! So yeah, I better hurry on. This is, going on to long! Oh wait, now I have to leave! To the story!  
**

Austin's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this... I'm literally doing this. How could I let Trish and Dez talk me into this?! This has to be the worst idea in the history of ideas! Although, it is pretty slick... Austin! Get a hold of yourself! This is a horrible idea! Wait- then why am I going through with it?

The target's approaching. Oh, the nerves are ticking in!

"Oh, hey Austin! Didn't expect to see you here!" Ally said brightly to me.

"There's a lot your not expecting..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Ally asked innocently.

"Ahh, nothing. Where's Dallas? Aren't Y'all going on a date tonight?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"Oh, he's paying the bill. Nice, huh?" Ally said.

"Y-Yeah." I said, nervously.

Dallas was coming. It's now or never.

"Smiley face!" I said loudly in the restaurant. People stared, but that was fine by me.

Trish took that as her signal and flashed light in Ally's eyes using a large mirror.

"Ow! What is that?!" Ally said, leaning forward, standing on her tip-toes, and looking over my shoulder. The plan was going perfectly.

I bent down a bit, and closed my eyes. Swiftly turning my head.

I felt queasy through my act.

It was a perfect illusion. Our plan was to make it look like Ally kissed me. It was working.

Our mean little plan was working.

Dallas saw.

Even though my eyes were closed, I knew.

I could hear Dez saying, "Is that your girlfriend?"

I could hear Dallas's bieber hair swaying as he looked. **(don't own Bieber)**

I held down a shiver.

At the signal, I knew I was free to open my eyes. Dallas had left.

Trish's light ceased, and I opened my eyes. Dez walked to Trish and I continued my fake act. Innocence.

"What was that light?! I was going blind there!" Ally asked.

"Maybe it was the sun." I said.

"Maybe." Ally decided.

A moment of silence passed.

"Hey where's Dallas? He's been gone awhile." Ally concluded.

"Let's check the table." I said, "He'll most likely be there." I lied like a rug. **(get it? Cause rugs lie-on the ground!)**

"Okay." Ally said.

Of course, no Dallas to be found.

"Where is he?!" Ally freaked.

It's your first date with the lunatic, lady, calm it.

"It's okay Ally, he's probably waiting for you outside." I offered yet another question I already knew the answer to.

We went out the doors of Penelope's Pizza together, entering the dusty parking lot.

And, naturally, Dallas wasn't there.

"What happened, Austin?" Ally asked, sadly.

"I hate to say this Ally, but I think you've been stood up." I told my vicious, horrible, lie with a barely noticeable wince.

"I-I've never been stood up before..."

_CRACK! CRACK!_

That was the sound of Austin's heart breaking. Piece by piece. Little by little.

"I-I-" I can't spill what really happened. Not now. Maybe not ever.

And that's the sad thing.

"Urg, Dallas is a jerk! Let's go!" Ally said.

I've learned a lot of things about Ally recently. Not only is she kind, but she is smart. She sticks up for herself. She doesn't let people pick on her like grandma's meat loaf.

And even if her come-backs aren't so great sometimes, she never leaves home without them.

**-back at the house-**

Home sweet home, you feel me? Home is not a place to relax. It's more like a place to hide.

You see, my mom can't have one conversation with me without pointing out some chore I haven't done or need to do. **(my mom does this)**

But right now, it's my hiding place.

My safe spot.

Base.

I couldn't believe what I did. I was hiding from the reality that wants to kick me in the face.

To score a punch or two.

To remind me of everything I did wrong today.

Not only did I break an innocent girl's heart, but I liked our closeness.

When the pretend kiss was happening I enjoyed our position, genuinely, but I felt too queasy in the heat of the moment to notice it all.

HOW CAN I LIVE WITH THIS?!

I don't know. I honestly don't.

That's it.

I'm calling best bud number one.

Wait. No.

I can't.

I can't call Dez.

I can't tell mom.

I can't tell dad.

I can't trust Trish.

And I certainly CAN'T tell Ally.

What am I going to do?!

I sighed, slamming my head into the pillow.

Oh, Drama, Drama, Drama...

ALLY'S POV

I was literally steaming when I arrived home.

Hiding this from my nosy parents, I rushed inside my room.

In my abnormal state,

I'm a piece of bait,

left out on the table.

HEY! That's good! **(I own that rhyme since I literally just made that up.)**

I'm put on a plate,

for everyone to rate,

To them I'm a fable. **(let's just say, since I don't want to continue saying I own this, that I own Ally's song she's making up now.)**

Man, I could totally turn that into something!

I got out my Baby Taylor Acoustic **(dont own)** and began.

_In my abnormal state,_

_I'm a piece of bait,_

_left out on the table._

_I'm put on a plate,_

_for everyone to rate,_

_to them I'm a fable._

_I'm the story of a princess!_

_I'm the monster of a movie!_

_I'm full of all the excess!_

_The dread of all the city!_

_Only love and happiness is true! _

_But I don't know if they know who,_

_I am!_

_I'm powerful, yet magical!_

_I am!_

_I'm loveable, yet hateful!_

_And I can!_

_Beat you up, and pick you up!_

_But I can't!_

_Be a normal one of us!_

_No!_

_Be a normal one of us!_

_No!_

_Be a normal one of us!_

_So!_

_I'll just take it home and rip it up!_

_They hope me the best,_

_But they joke at me too,_

_Make fun of my dress,_

_Pick me up when I'm blue,_

_But you know,_

_That's how it goes._

_I'm not your average girl!_

_I live in a different world!_

_I'm not a market sale!_

_But I'm not gonna bail!_

_I am!_

_Powerful, yet magical!_

_I am!_

_Loveable, yet hateful!_

_And I can!_

_Beat you up, and pick you up!_

_But I can't!_

_Be a normal one of us!_

**(Yet again I OWN THAT SONG. IT IS "I AM" BY EMMA. SO DON'T COPY!)  
**

After the song I felt refreshed.

Who needs Dallas?

I got me.

And that's enough.

AUSTIN'S POV

I heard my father's shoes go _RUMP! RUMP!_ up the stairs.

Prepare for the worst, Austin.

My dad entered my room with a "Hey! Sport!".

I answered with a "Hola, Ameigos. Cumostaa."

"Aha! SEE MIMI, HON! HE PAYED ATTENTION IN SPANISH!" Dad called down stairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"How are you, son?" Dad asked me.

"Okay." I lied.

Too many lies all in one night.

This is gonna ruin me.

"Oh, well, there's a doctor here, Dr. Delarosa. She claims to be your doctor." Dad said.

My eyes widened unhealthily.

"Bring her in." I said, summoning trouble.

At my words, Dr. D slid through my bedroom door, "Knock knock knock!"

"H-Hey Doc..." I said shyly, after learning about her plans, I wanted nothing to do with the witch.

"Hey! Great news, Cassidy and her cousin Nelson are here! It's time for the group testing!" She said.

Oh no...

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**Hey sorry it was so short, spring break is over so I'm in a rush. BTW **

**Liked- What powers you think Nelson will have?**

**Not best-What will happen next?**

**Hated- What powers do you think Cassidy will have?**

**Thanks! BTW, if you have an idea for Nelson's last name that's better than Goulding I'd like to hear it. Not guaranteeing anything, but maybe yours'll get picked. **

**Have a great Tuesday tomorrow! And a good Monday evening today! :)**


	7. Grandma's Involved

**A/N YOYOYO! Long time, no see, eh? Yeah... Sorry about that... Spring break ended Monday so I'm back to school again.  
**

**Stupid**

**Crazy**

**Hours**

**Of**

**Our**

**Lives**

**Not to offend any "School-lovers", but that's my deal on school. BTW, remember when I said Dr. D was going to have a short part? Yeah... Turns out that might change... Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dun own no Austin & Ally, fer only dem writers in dat pig-packed studio own dem pack o' horses!  
**

Austin's POV

No, that's not what she said... That can't be... I tensed up.

"Wh-What?" I asked shakily. This CAN'T happen!

'We're ready to do group testing, boy, that's what I said." Dr. D repeated.

"Should I get him ready, Doctor?" Dad asked politely.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Dr. D said. I don't like the sound of that.

"WAIT!" I shouted as dad started to get up. They turned to stare at me.

"Can-May I have a quick phone call?" I asked, knowing I had to alert the others.

"Sure..." Dad said awkwardly.

I walked out and went into the bathroom, locking the door, and pulled out my blue Samsung.**(don't own)**

"Hello?" answered Dez.

"Dude, Supah Wicked is in serious danger!" I whispered/yelled into the phone.

"How? What is it?" Dez asked frantically.

"They got the other three. It's today." I said in a code-like form.

"Oh no! I'll warn the others! But wait- what do we do? We haven't exactly gotten that far..." Dez reminded me.

"We'll just have to do the synonym for leaving without notice." I said, still in code-like form.

"Okay, where do we go?" asked Dez.

"Tell them to meet at Lightning's grandma's." I said.

"Grandma's is a good one... Okay. But how will you get out?" Dez said, worriedly.

"Window." I said.

Wasn't I lucky I went into a room with a window to take my phone call!

"Okay, good luck dude." Dez said.

_Your call has ended. Beep! Beep! Beep! beep!-_

I clicked the end button.

I looked to our window. Since this was the bathroom, it had closed blinds hanging over it, but I tore those off easily.

Here we go... There's no turning back from here.

I opened the window, tore the screen, and jumped.

I looked back at the house. Until next time.

Hopping on my skateboard, I rode off.

ALLY'S POV

"Hey De-"

"Supah Wicked is in danger! The doctors have found the last ones! The test is today! Run off and don't tell a SOUL where your going! Meet us at my grandma's house in Coral Gables, by the river. Look for Carrie Fisher in phone book for more directions!" Dez's voice screeched from the other end.

"Woah Dez, That's bad I-"

"Gotta go, HURRY!"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Dez hung up on me. Yay.

I hurried off. Dashing outside with my phone, food, and a coat. I jumped on my bike and road off. Coral Gables here I come!

**-6 hours later-**

When I FINALLY arrived to Dez's Grandma's place, I ran out and rung the doorbell.

A short and stout woman with grey/blonde/white hair answered the door.

Looks like a grandma to me.

"Hello Mrs. Fisher! I'm Ally, and I was told to meet a few others here." I said sweetly, sticking my hand out.

Dez's Grandma smiled and shook my hand.

"Yes, Dez and Trish are here. They told me everything and your group is safe with me." She said, "Dear, come in."

I did. Her house was of a western fancy... It was new to me, you don't get many country folks down here. But it is _Dez's_ grandma.

Trish and Dez were arguing and I was admiring a painting of a black stallion when Austin entered the house.

His jeans were ripped, he had mud on his face and white T-shirt, his hair was frizzy and very uncared for, and his eyes were an icy blue.

"What happened to you?!" I asked, rushing over and trying to straighten his hair.

"You wanna know what happened?!" Austin said, clearly in a bad mood, "I'll tell you what happened! So I get 2 miles down and these stray dogs come and start chasing me! Then, after about 3 miles of stupid dogs nipping at my legs, My skateboard its a rock and I fly over, and lad in a stinking muddy puddle! Then, I end up losing the dogs, while being SOAKING wet! Then, riding another 7 or eight miles after running into a tree, giving me a bad knee!"

"Wow." Trish says, "Your skateboard does NOT like you!"

"UG!" Austin huffed.

"Give him a break, he's been through a lot." Dez said.

"Yeah." I said.

Finally, his hair was strait and neat.

"But we can't stay and pout, we have to get this whole thing together." Trish said.

"Right." I said.

We walked into the dining room. Dez's Grandma was strirring some brownie mix in the kitchen next to us.

"So far... The doctors have the other abnormals and are searching for us at the very minute, any requests?" Dez said, as we all sat down.

"Stay hidden." Austin said dully. His eyes were back to their normal hazel again.

"Okay, well, we got nothing..." I muttered.

"Hey, what about those other three? Shouldn't they be saved too?" Dez's Grandma piped up from the kitchen.

She's right.

"True. We have to help." Austin said.

"Any Ideas?" Trish asked.

"I'm as empty as a bubble on a penguin's butt-ox." Dez said.

"Easy guys!" Dez's mom said, "Just sneak in and have Trish create smoke with her wind powers and drag the others out."

Wow.

"Dez! Your grandma is a genius!" I told him.

"Fine. Sneak in, save kids. GET. OUT. Deal?" Austin summed it up for us.

"Deal." We all said**.**

**WARNING AUTHOR'S**** NOTE!**

**sORRY it was short! I'm not supposed to be up! And REVIEW! Dudes, I deserve a little something, right? **

**Liked- San Fransisco Giants**

**Hated- Boston Red Sox**

**Not Best- Detroit Tigers**

**For baseball season! Thanx! Bubbye!**


	8. Rescues and Recruites Part 1

**A/N YOYOYO! Sorry I haven't been updating that well.. REALLY SORRY! But I can make up for it with this REALLY long chapter! :( But thanks for your reviews!**

**SOMESOME CLICKERS:Thank you NegligibleNaina, the-auslly-shipper, primjay, swagcat4eva, amazingchloexox, queenc1, nicolive, starkiller2, Guest.  
**

**Y'all rock! BTW, even if sometime someone's reading this and there's chapters ahead don't feel like I won't understand your review (or somesome click) just because there's chapters ahead. I used to think like that. Anyway, the teams were random choices, I'm not a hater of Boston Red Sox just because I used them as the 'say if you hated' thing. Trust me, my teacher would kill me if I hated Boston Red Sox. Haha!  
**

**Disclaimer: "Do you own Austin & Ally, Emma?" "Does The Tower of Pizza stand strait?" "No." "Exactly."**

Austin's POV

I sneaked through the bend.. Not a sound coming from my body. The trail was dark.. Then I heard a sound, a terrorizing scream, then here it came... Dark and hovering above me reaching out, and-

**THE END!**

**LOL no I'm not that cruel... Here's the REAL beginning of the chapter!**

Ally's POV

The hospital looked worn.. Old and scruffy. The smell of skin hanging over in the rooms. It was hard not to cough at this smell, but I was silent and still. I listened carefully as the one doctor we were sure was in the center was speaking, recording every word spoken, every last breath.

"The Gouldings and Mathews are strung in. The machines set. It's awful foggy in room 38... I wonder if we should have put them in a more secure room.."

Mathews? Who's that? Goulding? Those must be the last ones.

"Dr. Delarosa, I don't think we need security. No one knows about what we're doing, it'll be fine."

Ha, I love being sneaky! That was my doctor, Dr. Gemsworth! He is so going to get it one day! Wait- WHO AM I?!

"No, it won't. When I arrived at the boy's house, he was very scared, it seemed. He said he had to take a phone call, and we haven't seen the boy since.. I say there's something going on."

Very good, Delarosa. Your catching on.

"Well, if there is we have to stop it. No more monkey business."

"Yes, this time we must use full-on force if America is to rule with an iron fist!"

Well... That sounds bad...

I heard footsteps, and quickly retreated.

Running, yet making as little noise possible, to an abandoned hospital room.

As I opened the door I ran into Austin. We both had an eye contact discussion and both headed into the door.

Inside the room there was a small boy, about eleven, standing there.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"This is Nelson Jeremy Goulding. One of the abnormals I rushed from room 38 when I heard that was the room on the live recording." Austin whispered back.

"Wow, good work." I said, impressed.

"Thanks, but I should be thanking you. Must've took guts to volunteer for your position." Austin said, putting his head against the door to check for sounds.

"Don't thank me, someone had to do it." I said, humbly.

"Well, you did your job pretty well, let me tell you that." Austin complimented, removing his head from the wall and giving a friendly grin.

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

"U-Umm... Not to intrude or anything, I just wondered what I am here for... And uhh... Who are you?" Nelson's face was strangely without fear.

"Your here because we're protecting you," Austin said, walking over to Nelson with a gentle aura about him.

"Yes, the doctors intend to take out your condition, and kill you in the process." I said, "You understand, sweetheart?"

"Duh, I'm not three! I understand the concept of life and death! What do you think Halo's for?" Nelson said. **(Don't own Halo. BTW, for those who don't know, it's a killing video game.)**

"You play Halo?!" Austin got all excited.

"SHH! Do you really want to get caught over something as silly as Halo?!" I scolded.

At that moment, Trish walked in, pulling along a girl about my age.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

I can't take this.

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS!"

Silence.

"What do you want with me?!" The girl grumbled. Her eyes shifted to Nelson.

"NELZ!" She cried, lunging toward him.

Trish must be strong to hold HER.

"Stop! We're not going to hurt either of you!" Austin cried desperately.

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY-"

Why do I have to handle this again?

I walked strait in front of the girl.

"WE'RE SAVING YOUR LIFE YOU DUMBBELL!" I said. The girls face softened.

Then I just realized I called someone a dumbbell.

"Not that you _are_ a dumbbell... That's definetley not-" I noticed the awkwardness in the room, "Yeah, I'll be over there..."

"_Anyway,_ This is Cassidy Rae Goulding." Trish announced.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE-"

"Lower it, Cass!" Trish barked.

"I was just _asking_ if I could learn _why _you need to save my life?!" Cassidy seethed.

"The doctors want our chemicals to take over." Austin said.

"Our?" Cassidy asked.

"We're all abnormals here." I said.

"Wh-What? Then-Wh-Why weren't you in room 38?!" Cassidy asked, dumbfounded.

"We knew they're plans and ran away." Dez said.

Wait- Dez?!

"Dez, when did you get here, buddy?!" Austin asked.

"Oh hey, guys! I brought the last one!" Dez said, slapping the boy everyone just noticed on the back.

Dallas.

Why?! Out of all the people in the WORLD why him?! The one who stood me up!

He didn't seem to be that happy to see us either. Huh? Us?

Yeah.. He seemed to be glaring daggers at Austin and I with a look like he just swallowed a lemon and the juice was flowing throughout his mouth.

No one else noticed but Austin and I. Austin acted oblivious, but I could tell he saw it.

Why pretend?

PATRICA (TRISH)'S POV

As I saw Mathews, I immediately felt guilty. I broke up a relationship for no reason now. Sad sad me.

Too bad! ;)

Dallas and Cassidy would make a better couple. No offense to them, but their relationship is ruined anyway. Besides, with Ally out of the way, I'm sure Dallas will find Cassidy more his liking. They're both tall, stubborn, and I think they would look real cute together! Though I eventually heard shuffling outside the door...

AUSTIN'S POV

I heard movements outside and the room went quiet.

I sensed something..

My vision blurred... I felt weird...

Something's going on.

"They're coming..." Whispered Nelson. He was dazed and his blue eyes turned a deep brown.

Looking closer, I knew he was having visions...

COOL!

Austin, keep it together, man.

I looked at the door intently as the knob twisted and squeaked.

My breath... I can see it...

I didn't know what I was doing, but I was so nervous, it never accured to me what was going on.

With more hyperventilating, all the sudden I realized everyone was looking at me. _Everyone._ Not only that, but the way they watched... like I was an alien... It made it all worse.

My emotions went in overdrive. Every squeak that handle made as it turned.

It's almost there.

My teeth were chattering. Nerves kicking into every inch of my frozen body.

"AH!" I said, almost yelling as a white and blue wave emitted from my cold-sweat-drenched body.

It hit all the shocked faces that were becoming out of focus.

And I- out of complete nerves, confusion, and shock- gave out.

"Wheh!"

_CRASH!_

And it all went black.

DALLAS POV

I watched as Austin collapsed onto the cold floor after his surge of emo-emanated power.

Yeah, I came up with that. Hey, it needs a name, alright?

Sheesh.

What had happened was extremely weird. When the knob on the door started to move, Austin's eyes turned icy blue and he stood straight as stone. Like Medusa took him by surprise. He began to hyperventilate and I could see his breath. Like on a cold winter night. Frost was growing on his white Beatles T-shirt. The dude just sweated through John Lennon. **(don't own Beatles or John Lennon, who is a part of the Beatles. If you are not skilled on music as much as you should, the Beatles were a HUGE, _extremely_ popular band from the 60s.)** I could tell he was over-working himself in fear. Which I'm sure no one blames him for. The only weird thing was the reaction. He's not the only one scared to certain death. Quite literally. He clenched his fists as the knob almost finished it's route around in a circular run. He sent out some kind of emo-emanated energy wave. Then passed out.

The door slowly opened and I tensed up. No one dared make a sound. The doctor stepped in. She was a strange lady. With hair of many colors. Brown, light brown, and blonde all mashed up in a tight bun.

The odd thing about her though, was that she acted like we were ghosts! She acted blind! Like we were no where in sight!

"Well, no one's present here. They must be in one of the doors near this one. Don't you agree Doctor Gremsworth?" Doctor Delarosa said. I had met her in room 38.

The man next to her, which I assume is Dr. Gremsworth, just nodded his head as they proceeded to another vacant room.

"Wow! I can't believe Gremsworth AND Delarosa let us go!" Ally squealed. Oh Ally... If only..

"Wait a second, Ally, why would Dr. D and Dr. G _possibly_ let us go when they have us cornered, would've wasted time and money with the ONLY machine in the WORLD that can take away The Amones, AND not have America rule?!" Trish said.

What?! I'm seriously confused! 'Have America Rule' what?!

"Trish has a point, Ally. The chances of them really letting us go are like my pet Cosmo taking a bath and admitting to being a hobo. Not in a million years." Dez said.

Okay, Fisher is more odd than the rumors say...

"G-Guys..." Nelson said, "I think we're invisible."

"What?! How, Nelz?!" Cassidy said, rushing over to Nelson.

"Cousin Cassidy, put your hand up to the light." Nelson said.

Cassidy did.

It was amazing.

Her hand had shape, but was transparent.

"So... HOW THE FREAKING COW DID WE TURN INVISIBLE?!" I said, in full panic mode.

This is crazy town!

"SHH!" Nelson roughly shushed me.

Geez, kid got attitude.

"Austin must've done it in his little episode earlier..." Ally proposed.

"So, that dude that passed out, his name is Austin?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. This is Dez, that's Dallas, This is Trish, and I'm Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally." Ally introduced us all, pointing at us when saying our names.

"Okay, Austin, Des, Dallas, Trish, And Ally." Cassidy summed it up.

"Yup. Except it's DeZZZ." Dez corrected.

"Right." Cassidy said dismissively.

ALLY'S POV

"So anyhow, Ally," Cassidy said, "This Austin guy made us turn invisible... So he _can_ change us back, right?"

"Well, I suppose." I said, "But we should use it to our advantage until he wakes up."

In which we did.


	9. Rescues & Recruites Part 2

**A/N YOYOYO! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I'm planning on getting my updating done a lot during weekends when I have free-time. I'm sorry it's taken awhile for me to update, but I honestly am not used to having a schedual. I dont like scheduals. But I guess that's what I'm doing.Y'all HAVE to see that Home Run movie! I loved it! Here's the link to the preview: watch?v=Se3L51jHIos. It's on YouTube so yeah.  
**

**IMPORTANT: mec, I will use your name for Dallas's sister. In this chapter she has a very short part, but she might be in a few up-coming chapters, but it may be a little while, so watch out! I also dont want to paint Dallas as a bad guy, since he honestly isnt.  
**

**SPOILER: This chapter marks the beginning of the Love Triangle. And I have summaries for chapters 10-17 written down, so I'm not running out of ideas. I'm not the type to run out of ideas at the beginning of a story. You heard me right. It's the beginning. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ally and Austin, I'm sure producers agree, The living room is so dim, If you know what i mean! That stunk like poo...**

Dez's POV

I threw the unconscious Austin over my shoulder as I headed out. I was the last one out the door, and the first one to make a sound.

_CRASH! CLANK!_

Stupid medicine trey!

"DEZ!" Trish whispered to me.

I mouthed a "Sorry!", but it was too late.

Surprisingly, the doctors pulled out guns, pointing them everywhere, but mostly on the medicine table.

Ally's eyes went wide, Trish's jaw hung low in horror, Cassidy's eyebrows reached her hairline, Nelson's hands were over his mouth, Dallas was more still than a board, and I was a mix of all of them.

"THEY MIGHT BE NEAR HERE, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Someone shouted.

I drew in a breath, and maybe that's what jinxed it.

Bullets. Spinning, whirling, never seeming to subside.

We dashed, trying to get away from the deadly spinning balls. But one was shot a centimeter away from my nose, and that's when I sped out, grabbing any of Supah Wicked that fell behind me by the wrist. Rapidly tossing them forward.

When we finally got outside, I heard someone gasp behind me, so I turned around, no one was there.

Another large breath, I spun around again, nothing.

Then, a scream that knocked the jello out of me!

"WHO'S THERE?!" I shouted.

"Dez! Where are you?! Help me, I'm upside down!" I heard the voice again.

ALLY'S POV

Oh, this is just hilarious.

Austin just woke up and doesn't realize Dez is carrying him, and Dez is oblivious to the fact that it's Austin who's screaming. Ha!

"I'm not afraid of you! Come out!"

"DEZ! HELP ME!"

"I wont fall for anything!"

"DEZ! PLEASE!"

"Nice try, EVIL VILLAIN!"

"DEZMOND FISHER HELP ME!"

"How do you know my name?!"

"DEZ! IT'S AUSTIN! HELP ME!"

Dez flipped Austin up off his back and smiled his goofy smile when he saw Austin's flushed face.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" He said.

Wow, Dez, wow.

The trip to Auntie Carrie's seemed forever long.

Yeah, Auntie Carrie.

Supah Wicked has warmed up to her fast, and vice versa. So, we have all, besides Dez, started to call her 'Auntie Carrie', and it stuck.

We explained everything to Cassidy, Dallas, and Nelson on the way.

Turns out Dallas was in Phoenix when the earthquake happened, he was on a vacation and him and his sister Marisa went hiking and Dallas was the farthest up.

Also, as it seems, Cassidy is from Maine. It makes since, the color of her skin and the blue in her eyes. Another thing is that her and Nelson are cousins. Their parents had a fall out with each other so that's why they are separated across America.

Nelson is from Sacramento, California. He was the first one to get an infectious disease.

Oh look, we're here!

AUSTIN'S POV

We arrived at Carrie's and I was the first one out. It was getting late and I needed sleep.

I knew our parents were on the verge of calling the cops by now. I knew that. I knew I was in a butt-load of doodoo when I got home. I knew that also. But I was so exhausted that it didn't matter to me.

Will my parents squash me like a bug? Yup.

Will my parents eat me alive? Definitely.

But the real question is "WHEN CAN I HAVE MY FREAKING BEAUTY REST?!" I mean, really! It takes a good rest to get THIS.

**(okay, I know this is not exactly a part of the story, but I have a joke for you! I bet Austin's head is so big it will take all those "Yo Mama" fat jokes with a smile, knowing that they underestimate it's humungous mass! HAHA!)**

Well, apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that way. **(Well, DUH! Everyone knows how big YOUR ego is! HAHA! Ok, enough with that.)** Ally was yawning constantly, and Dez was bubbling over the top with spaz, which is a sure indicator that he's tired.

"Auntie! Can we just stay here!? We're exhausted!" Trish asked.

"Oh, no, dear! Your parents will have told the world about us by then!" Carrie said.

"Well, I'm so tired there's no way I could survive through Mom's lecture!" Ally whined.

Don't I agree!

"No, you can't risk that." Carrie said.

"Auntie!" I added, "I'm BEGGING you! I'm exhausted!"

"No." Carrie said, "And that's final. You wanna act like children, I'll treat you like some. Now, get in the car."

This side of Carrie was rarely shown, but demanding all the same. We groaned as we followed her instructions.

**-later-**

I waved goodbye to Supah Wicked as I descended to my porch steps.

Knocking on the door I felt my stomach knot.

They'll string me up by my toenails for sure.

Mom answered the door. When she saw me she broke down.

"OH MY GOODNESS, AUSTIN! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS! OH MY-OH-OH MY!"

Then came my dad...

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH- EVEN MORE, BOY! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL FIGURE IT OUT LATER! YOU JUST GET YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE!"

This is... very... I can't help but feel a bit ashamed- and annoyed.

"Your father is right... This is unacceptable, honey! I mean- running away?! What- What has gotten into my little boy?!" Mom said, stressing.

"Mom, Dad, it's okay, alright? It's fine, I just..." I trailed off.

"YOU WHAT?! JOINED A GANG?! A-A CLUB?! WHAT?!" Dad roared.

"No dad! No! I just- I just had a... Thing." I struggled to come up with an explanation.

"A THING?! Honey, this isn't a game!" Mom said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just... can't tell you..." I said.

"Just get inside." Mom sighed.

I slowly walked in.

"GET INSIDE!" Mom continued.

Oh man, I did.

"Go to bed." Mom commanded.

"I-I'm sorry, mom, really-"

"JUST GO!" She growled.

So I did.

And I thought.

How many nights?

How many times will this happen?

Am I ready for this?

Can I handle this?

But most of all, Is it worth it?

**-next morning DUN DADA DUN!-**

The next morning I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck. Stress.

Ugh, be prepared for the worst Austin.

But as I walked down to greet my probably-not-so-happy parents I did get the worst.

The worst shock of my life.

Turns out, my hair is no longer blonde. Now it's BLONDE-WITH-CHUNKS-OF WHITE IN IT!

This is a MEGA fashion emergency, people!

Maybe I can wear a hat? Hoodie? Or...

Bleaching my hair was easier than I thought.

Lucky me, right?

But... I wonder if I really am the lucky one in this big Monopoly **(dont own)** Game called: Life...

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Now I am REALLY sorry it took me so long! School, friends coming over, Dad stealing my guitar, Jam night, Music time, Sleep overs, Chores, Meetings, Research for projects, Memorizing poems for Language Arts, AND this! OMC! I've been busy. **

**Now,**

**Liked- Scrabble**

**Hated- Risk**

**Okay- Gestures**

**And tell me 'Who Is Yo Fave'?**

**Dez- Cosmo Is A hobo  
**

**Austin- MY EGO IS GINORMOUS  
**

**Nelson- Oh Nards!  
**

**Cassidy- Hello All!  
**

**Dallas- I whip my hair!  
**

**Trish- I am AWESOME  
**

**Ally- I ROCK  
**

**Mimi- Go clean your room!  
**

**Mike- Grr..  
**

**Carrie- I'm a western hemisphere kinda gal!  
**

**Dr. Delarosa- MMWAHAHAHA!  
**

**Dr. Gremsworth- EVIL LAUGH  
**

**Lily- I fell off a roof, YAY  
**

**Charlie- I like TV  
**

**Thanks!**


	10. The Get Away (literally)

**A/N YOYOYO! So how are my awesome broskiis? I hope they're ready for a new chapter! Yep! It's FINALLY here! Chappie ten! WHOOP! WHOOP! Cheer with me! And yeah, the-auslly-shipper, I must agree Jack Frost was pretty cute.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Emma. _Hi Emma! _And I have a problem with not owning Austin and Ally.**

**IMPORTANT: Btw, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I said last chapter would start the love triangle, but I forgot to add a minor detail! SORRY!  
**

Austin's PoV

When I got to school, everyone was talking about the dance coming up.

Oh, Jeez.

So much drama going on about 'She said this, He said that, She dumped him, He asked her, She likes him, He hates her' so badly I want to punch the next person who comes up with another gossip!

"Hey, bro! Did you know Josh asked Marisa out?!"

Oh, Dez.

I sighed, "No, Dez. And I honestly don't care."

"Aw, at least tell me who your going with!" Dez whined.

"No one." I shrugged.

"WHAT?! You can't go with NO ONE! I don't even know who that is! Whoever this 'No one' person is must be a real dump." Dez said.

Why was I EVER like that?

"Umm... Not literally, Dez.." I said.

"Oh, right. Well, you should ask someone!" Dez said.

"Look, bro. I know your sucker for love, but I really think I won't." I said.

"Oh, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No, Dez."

"PLEASE?"

"Nope."

"20 bucks?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Nada."

"Corndog?"

"Not."

"ANYTHING?!" Dez finally burst.

"Look Dez, just give it up, okay?" I asked.

"C'mon! You HAVE to!" Dez argued.

The dude just won't give up, will he?

"Fine. I'll ask Ally, but ONLY as a friend." I gave up.

"YES!" Dez cheered.

"What ever, bro." I mumbled. Dez.

Next period I walked up to Ally and just told her the truth. She agreed with a light "Sure."

Well, that went well!

Really, I'm surprised! I was sure it'd be awkward and she'd already have a date! Not that we were going as dates, I just... You know.

The dance was that night, right after school.

I got ready, but not too much. I didn't want it to look like I cared.

Because- 'Cause I don't. Yeah, not at all. Yup... Not one bit...

But when I arrived in the decked-out gym, I saw that the dance really was worth caring about.

It looked amazing.

Streamers, balloons, everything.

They REALLY out-did themselves this year.

"Hey, Alls, this place is awesome!" I told Ally as we walked inside.

"Yeah, it's WICKED AWESOME!" Ally agreed. **(I say this a lot, it's where I got the title from!)**

We met up with Dez and Trish.

Trish was alone, she had no date. She didn't want to.

But Dez, on the other hand, just couldn't get a girl.

"Hey guys! Cool, you guys are each others' date?" Trish asked.

"Oh, no!"

"Not at all!"

"We're just going as friends."

"Yeah,"

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Trish said."Well, catch ya later! I like this song!"

Trish disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Me too." Dez said.

I chuckled, "Ms. Dawson, may I please have this dance?" I said with a British accent.

Ally giggled, "Why of course, Mr. Moon." Ally mimicked my voice.

I took her wrist and we raced up to the dance floor.

It was really fun! Of course how can it not be if your doing the sprinkler and have toe-shoes on. **(I LOVE TOE-SHOES! DID YOU KNOW I CAN DO THAT TIPPY TOE THING? IT'S REEAALLY FUN!)**

But then a slow song came on and it would look weird to be doing the disco and the dougie on a slow song.

"Y-You wanna dance?" I asked.

Jeez, did I just STUTTER?! Oh Dez is rubbing off on me with his 'girl troubles'!

"Oh, uh, Sure!" Ally said.

We both did our part, Ally put her arms around my neck and I around her waist. My neck burned from her skin, but I could care less.

Of course, Ally just looked down. I forward.

Talk about awkward!

Sheesh.

I really can't tell if this is okay or horrible for Al-

_WHAM!_

Ally and I immediately broke apart from each other.

Police.

Everywhere.

"Keep still!" An Officer boomed, "Stay where you are!"

Oh, for heaven's sake, no!

I looked around, trying to find the rest of the group, but I couldn't see.

Please be okay, oh my lord god, please help us through this!

Everyone froze. Someone screamed.

An officer got out a huge megaphone, "WE ARE LOOKING FOR AUSTIN MOON, ALLYSON DAWSON, PATRISHA DE LA ROSA, DEZMOND FISHER, DALLAS MATHEWS, AND CASSIDY GOULDING."

As the policeman yelled, Ally and I backed up, catching glimpses of the team. All in pairs, of course Nelson was in the middle school so he wasn't exactly present.

Trish and Dez by the speakers, and Dallas and Cassidy by the bleachers.

HEY THAT RHYMED!

"AUSTIN MOON, ALLYSON DAWSON, PATRICA! LETS GO!" The Officer hollered.

No one made a sound.

"MOON! DAWSON! ROSA! FISHER! MATHEWS! GOULDING! NOW." He continued.

I heard a policeman mutter "Is this the right school?".

Well, yes sir, it is. But we don't want you to think that.

I gripped Ally's hand.

I was preparing to make a dash for it.

"THAT'S IT. SEARCH THEM BOYS!"

The policeman all ran to a student to search them.

NO.

Dez, Cassidy, Trish, Dallas...

I have to help them.

"YO, OFFICER!" I screamed.

"Austin!" Ally hissed quietly beside me. A warning.

Well, too bad.

"MY NAME'S AUSTIN MOON, WHY DON'T YOU COME AND GET ME?!" I said, full of confidence.

Immediately, police flew at me.

I let go of Ally and ran outside.

I'm young and they eat doughnuts all day, I'll out-run them for sure.

ALLY'S POV

No way. That did not just happen.

THE IDIOT!

Oh, great.

I'm gonna have to go save his butt aren't I?

There's no way he'll get away on his own!

Oh. Cow.

"HEY! SUPAH WICKED! FLOOD OUT!" I screamed, "AND GUESS WHAT, THICK HEADS?! I'M ALLYSON DAWSON!"

I ran out.

I still felt bad that I called them thick-heads, but I needed them agitated.

They chased me and I ran my fastest.

You can't catch me, I'm the ginger-bread man! Or- girl...

I love that book!

Gingerbread man.

It's a good boo-

YOUR SLOWING DOWN GIRL, PICK IT UP!

CASSIDY'S POV

Woah. Today is just full of surprises.

"We have to go." Dallas whispered to me, "Like, right now."

You don't have to tell me twice, Texas.

"OMC! OH MY COW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THIS!" I began my little plot.

"YOUNG LADY, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" The Officer growled.

"REALLY? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING _MR. LUND!_" I continued.

"WHAT?! WHO IN THE NAME OF MEAL DEALS IS MR. LUND?!" The Officer spat.

Wow, I guess they really do like doughnuts... And Meal Deals...

"QUIT PRETENDING! I'M ONTO YOU! YOU AND THE SCHOOL STAFF JUST DECIDED TO PRANK US ON THE LAST DANCE OF THE YEAR! I HEARD! I KNOW! YO, KIDS! TRUST ME! IF YOU RUN AWAY FROM THESE FAKES NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!" I shouted. Hey, if your gonna plant a scheme, might as well do it good, right?

Well, as you can tell, there was kids everywhere after that.

Ha.

"Don't just stand there! Move it, Texas State!" I said, dragging Dallas by the wrist.

We ran outside.

"Nice trick there, lasse." Dallas said.

"Lasse? Really?" I said, cause honestly, who says that anymore?

"Hey, your calling me Texas, might as well act like it, right?" Dallas said with a smirk.

"Real cute, Beiber hair, but try and catch up." I said,smirking too.

"Catch up? What are you-"

I full out sprinted.

Dallas and I raced. Hard.

Swerving, turning, and jumping all over the place. Laughing our little heads off.

And FINALLY Ally came into view.

DEZ'S POV

Trish and I left our spots under the table. After seeing how this was going, I got the feeling it was our turn to drastic! Trish seemed to disagree,though.

"Trish...Step aside." I said, all mighty-like.

"Excuse me, Ginger?!" She said, clearly not appreciating the phrase.

Oh, C'mon Trish!

"Aw, your ruining my fun!" I pouted.

"Fun of doing what?" Trish sassed.

"This!" I said, then walked over to the snack table and picked up the entire bowl of lemonade and ran over to a policeman and dumped it on his head!

And the best part was, he was BALD! Plus, he had a beard! An odd combination, but worth the thrill.

"Why I ought to-" The policeman snarled.

"Dez, one word..." Trish said from behind.

"Yeah, run." I agreed.

And run is exactly what we did.

AUSTIN'S POV

I ran and ran and BOY did I run! But my fuel power wasn't sustaining me too much... I still had them on my tail... They were used to this, I wasn't.

So, the doughnut-eaters just might catch me.

Which is bad.

Think Austin, THINK!

And then... I got a Moon idea. And, of course, to a Moon like me it was the best idea I'd heard all day.

Let us hijack thee.

As in, let's hijack us a car!

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Okay, I am SERIOUSLY sorry I couldn't update all that quick! I'll try and be smoother next time!**

**So, it's evaluation time!**

**IF YOU THINK SO:**

**LIKED- Your favorite scene so far**

**MIDDLE- Why you thought so and your favorite line or phrase so far**

**HATED- Why you thought so and your favorite setting (Ex: dance, school, Moon's place, street, outside, Carrie's place, ect.)**

**WHO'S YO FAVE?:**

**ALLY-calculating my awesomeness is scientifically proven to be impossible**

**AUSTIN- Do you sing in the shower? I do.**

**CARRIE FISHER- the older the wiser**

**CASSIDY- Hey little kid, grow up and be a big little kid**

**CHARLIE FISHER- I am hardly mentioned in life**

**DALLAS- Texas is not where I'm from, Cassidy!**

**DEZ- Dude, I'm serious, he was BALD!**

**DOCTOR DELAROSA- I'm armed! I got a heart monitor!**

**DOCTOR GREMSWORTH- I have invented a new back-scratcher!**

**LILY FISHER- Nothing new. Still in heaven. Did you know they have great pasta up here?**

**MARISA MATHEWS- I guess Josh asked me out, *shrugs*.**

**NELSON- HA! I am safe! For the moment...**

**PATRICIA (TRISH)- Grab me a soda will ya?!**

**So please tell me what you think! ;)**


	11. Illegally Supah

**A/N YOYOYO! Hey everyone, I'm updating sooner now! WOOP! So, I have now like about 5,000 views. And 4 reviews for my latest chapter so far... I would like a review maybe, ;). But hey! 66 reviews! Now that's not that bad, now is it! Thank you all! Those numbers will change, FYI. But still, I know you just want to read, but trust me, reviews help. They can give me ideas,they can encourage me to put the next chapter up quicker, or see what were the most liked things, figure out why, and conclude that into my story more often.  
**

**Disclaimer: (Yoda style) Own Austin & Ally, I do not.**

**IMPORTANT: Now, before you read, I want to tell you something. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EPIC. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE EXTREME AMOUNTS OF AWESOMENESS BEWARE. And solo-mo some REAL epic parts to make it even MORE cool. Trust me, this will rock.  
**

ALLY'S POV

"NO! IT'S WRONG! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" I said in a rush.

Austin is trying to get me to hijack a car.

Yes.

This is the kind of friend I have.

"C'MON ALLY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME! HURRY!" Austin shouted putting his hand out.

"THE OWNERS DON'T DESERVE THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR TO THEM!" I screamed.

"WELL, LIFE ISN'T FAIR! NOW COME ON, ALLY!" Austin said, his face was red and his eyes were filled with giant glotches of worry.

"NO. AUSTIN, I WON'T." I confirmed stubbornly.

"ALLY, PLEASE!IF YOU DON'T THEY'LL CATCH YOU! IF YOU DON'T THEY'LL..." Austin trailed off, looked to the ground for a moment before continuing the argument, "ALLY. COME ON!"

Cassidy and Dallas came running from awhile back.

"YO! DUDES, GET IN THE CAR HURRY!" Austin shouted.

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled.

How could Austin have the nerve..?!

"DUDE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Dallas shouted to us.

"MR. KNOW-IT-ALL OVER HERE WANTS US TO HIJACK A CAR!" I said.

"WHOA! AWESOME!" Dallas shouted back.

"AWESOME?! WHAT THE..?!" I was astonished.

There was nothing awesome about breaking the law.

"WHY HIJACK WHEN WE CAN HIDE?" Cassidy shouted.

Thank goodness, a REAL idea!

"YEAH!" I turned around to Austin, "WHY DON'T WE HIDE?!"

"IT'S TOO RISKY! I ALREADY MADE THE DENT! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME!" Austin screeched back.

"OH, OKAY THEN." Cassidy agreed.

"WHAT?!" I said, "YOUR WILLING TO- WHY-" I turned to Austin again, "AUSTIN!"

"Ally, please. Just get in the car." Austin said softly with pleading eyes.

"Austin, this is wrong, this is-"

Dez and Trish came bounding out from afar and Cassidy and Dallas reached the car, and hopped in.

A trail- no. A _mob_ of police men and women were about six feet away from Trish and Dez.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins.

Oh no.

I spun around just in time to see Austin grabbing me and setting me down firmly on the passenger seat.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I screamed and reached over to grip the door handle.

But quickly I realized that the doors were locked and that Austin only got in cause he made a dent in SOMEONE ELSE'S CAR. Which I can NOT bring myself to do.

"GET ME OUT. NOW!" I screamed.

"Sorry Ally, but no one wants to die." Austin said, then he turned and hollered out the window to Trish and Dez, telling them to run in the car.

"AUSTIN MOON, I SWEAR, YOU LET ME OUT NOW!" I said.

How can he do this? It is AGAINST THE LAW, holding me AGAINST MY WILL, and completely IMMORAL!

"Alls, calm down. This is the only way out and you know it!" Austin said, then turning to Dallas, "Could you open the door for Dez and Trish when they get closer?"

"Sure thing, man." Dallas said.

"Austin, do you even know how to START THE CAR?! You don't have any keys, and you DO NOT know how to hot wire!" I told him sharply.

"Umm..." Austin said, his face slowly reddening.

"AUSTIN! GET ME OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"I-I can fix it..."

"AUSTIN, NO. NOT ANOTHER WORD, YOU SET US ALL UP FOR DISASTER! YOU REALLY SCREWED UP THIS TIME! WELL DONE, ICE BOY!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Cassidy said from the back.

Austin took a deep breath, "I-I..."

"HE CANT HOT WIRE." I told it to them straight.

"Really?" She said.

Austin nodded.

"Oh that's fine, I know how to hot wire." Cassidy said.

"WHAT?! YOU DO! THAT'S AWESOME!" Austin said.

I groaned.

"Yeah, learned it in camp. Just let me out real quick,"

"Of course!" Austin said, climbing to the back and kicking a dent in their door.

Now was my chance!

I proceeded to climb in Austin's seat and get out through his door, but Austin was on me in a flash.

He gripped both my hands, "Ally, don't do this. Were already criminals, what can help you by escaping? We were criminals the moment we created Supah Wicked, we accepted the challenge of going through with our life. Now, we'll only drive to Carrie's, give the car a new paint job. Please Ally, just go through with this one thing."

Well, no one could under-go a speech like that and not agree.

"Fine. But since we're ONLY going to Carrie's." I said.

Austin smiled, "Thank you."

Cassidy came back inside, "We should be good to go."

"Great! Cause Trish and Dez are almost here!" Austin said.

I turned to look out my window and saw Austin was under-estimating 'almost'. Trish and Dez were only about 2 yards from the car!

"HOLY SMOKES, guys, open the door!" I said to Cassidy and Dallas.

They did and Trish and Dez practically belly-flopped into the car. Falling into a heap on the floor.

Dallas quickly shut the door and Cassidy shouted, "DRIVE, MOON, DRIVE!"

Austin took the wheel and 'stepped on it' as kids say these days.

I knew from the start we were going too fast.

"Austin... you're not breaking the speed-limit... are you?" I asked Austin.

"Weeeeellll..." Austin stalled.

And everyone knows when you pull a 'well' like that you're practically screaming a "Yes! Absolutely and completely yes!".

"AUSTIN! We're breaking two laws in one day!" I said, stressed.

"Actually... We're breaking three, I don't have a driver's license..." Austin said with a wince.

Oh you better be scared!

"OH MY COW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE YOUR PERMIT?!"

"Ah, no..." Austin said slowly.

"OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS!" I screamed.

"Your goodness is right." Austin muttered.

Okay, not funny.

"Austin, I'm NOT joking!" I said, fiercely.

"Look Alls, I'm sorry this is slightly out of your comfort zone, but-" Austin began.

"SLIGHTLY?! SLIGHTLY OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE?! HIJACKING A CAR AND BREAKING THREE LAWS IS MORE THAN SLIGHTLY OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE!" I exasperatedly said.

"Ally, I know this is a bit more than you can take, but-" Austin tried again.

Does he under-estimate EVERYTHING?!

"Look here, Austin, you are not my father! I know what's good for me, you don't. And let me tell you, this isn't good for ANY of us!" I continued.

"Guys..." Trish said quietly from the back.

I couldn't hear a word over the fight. All Austin and I were paying attention to was ourselves. And that was the stupid thing.

"What, so I can't say what's good for YOU, but you can say what's good for ALL OF US?!" Austin said, getting agitated.

"Austin, you know exactly what I meant." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Explain how I could know just exactly what you are thinking." Austin retorted.

"Umm.. Guys?" Trish said a bit louder.

That was our second chance, yet we continued our fight.

"Because your Austin! The know-it-all! You think this is the best option when we have others, but ya know what?! It CLEARLY isn't." I said rudely.

"Ally, I just want us to be safe! Don't blame me! Your the one making a hissy fit about nothing!" Austin continued.

"NOTHING?! You call this NOTHING?!" I screamed.

"GUYS!" Trish yelled.

Austin and I turned around, chorusing a big, "WHAT?!".

"LOOK!" Trish motioned to the wind-sheild.

We looked.

And freaked out. Seeing we were about to crash into a giant rock next to the Oil and Coal Factory. It had a barrels of oil and some Trucks parked next to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Austin hurriedly took a hold on the lever beside his chair and put it on park.

Nothing.

Then he pressed the breaks multiple times.

Nothing.

"THE BREAKS AREN'T WORKING!" Austin yelled, "WHY WON'T THE BREAKS WORK?!"

"Oh... I must've accidentally snipped the break wires when I was hot wiring..." Cassidy said guiltily.

"WHAT?!" Dez said, "YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Dez screamed.

"WE'RE ALL TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Dallas said.

Dez and Dallas both slowly turned to face each other, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is crazy! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" I flipped.

"We'll have to jump! It's the only way!" Trish proclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll have to." Austin agreed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. JUMP?! Out of a MOVING CAR?!" I said like a small girl afraid of the dark bedroom she was sleeping in.

"Yes, Ally. Jump. Out of a moving car. Glad you get the concept." Cassidy said in an exhausted way.

She was the only one who wasn't flipping out right now. What is she? Crazy?!

The rock was getting closer...

"Okay guys on three let's jump," Austin said and we kicked open the doors.

"Umm... I don't know guys..." I said, unsure.

"Ally, don't." Austin said.

"Really, I'm not sure about this..." I continued uneasily.

The rock got closer.

"Guys, jump. I'll handle this." Austin said.

"Excuse me?!" I said, clearly offended.

"You sure broskii?" Dez asked, probably afraid we'll get into another fight.

"Yeah, I got this. Go! Hurry!" Austin said.

They obeyed and jumped out of the car. All being smart and covering their heads.

They made it as far as I could see.

"Ally... Come on, they aren't injured, it's all okay." Austin coaxed.

"I'm still not sure..." I said, nervous.

"Ally, honestly I'm scared too, but you have to jump!" Austin said.

"N-No... I-I can't... Really." I fidgeted. Cause think, what would you do if you were escaping cops, inside a hijacked car with useless brakes, going higher than the speed-limit, and then near certain death, and having to jump out of the moving vehicle.

"Ally, you HAVE TO!" Austin said, "I'll hold your hand and jump next to you if it helps!"

"I-I..."

The rock... It's so close...

I started hyperventilating.

"ALLY! NOW! TRUST ME!" Austin said, he was hyperventilating too, his entire face filled with panic.

And I knew that this was a scary life to live.

Do I want that?

"Austin please..." I whispered, "I'm horrified."

"Ally, I know. I know, and I hate it. But please! Come with me." Austin said.

Right then I must've lost my mind.

I nodded and stepped forward, ready to jump, when-

_BUMP!_

We hit a pot hole. **(that's a fancy name for hole in the road, or dent in the road)**

I flew right onto Austin from the bump and his back landed on the back of the front seat.

That wasted the few seconds we had left.

The rock was devastatingly close.

I pulled Austin up, "HURRY! WE HAVE TO JUMP!" I screamed.

Austin looked.

Another chance gone.

The rock was only a few feet away.

Before I could blink, Austin had his arms around my waist and we were flying out the car!

We flew pretty far... And before we landed our car crashed and collided with one of the oil barrels, creating a massive explosion while we were still in the air.

And I screamed the whole way.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

While Austin braced himself for the fall.

Or maybe his ears were hurting from my screaming...

**(Take a second to slow-mo this. They're in the air while a huge explosion is happening, near them, and Ally's screaming the entire time. Austin is freaking out and bracing himself and... wow it looks so cool in slow-mo.)**

Quicker than lightening we hit the grass on the side of the road.

I almost laughed because we landed where Austin was on the bottom.

Where it hurts the most.

While I barely felt a thing.

But laughing would be rude. Especially since he saved our lives.

Instead I quickly got off him and helped him to his feet.

I heard sirens...

Oh cow.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

We did so.

"We have to bribe them." Austin whispered in my ear.

"I bet that's what the doctors did." I whispered back.

"How much do you have?" Austin replied.

"Not much... My family aren't the richest in town." I answered.

"YOUR COMING WITH US, YOU HOLDERS!"

"Holders? What in the name of pancakes are Holders?" I heard Austin mutter beside me.

The officers put cuffs on us.

"WE'RE HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL. WHERE Y'ALL CRIMINALS BELONG."

"Umm.. Sir, you know I just got a new iPad... If you want it or the money, just let us go and I'll ship it to you in only a few days time." Austin said.

"Ooooh! iPad!" A old policeman said, rather interested.

"No, Phil. We don't know if we can trust him." Another said.

"It'll be a fair trade, I promise." Austin said.

"Hmm... I think we can get somethin' outta this, eh boys?" The sheriff said.

Man, our cops are horrible!

"How about this. We call our parents to bail us out for... hmmm, let's make this _accidentally_ denting a car, and I'll give you the iPad," Austin said.

"Umm, no. That's three laws broken tonight, if you want to get off the hook for _that_ much, your giving me more." The sheriff said.

"I'll add in my .22, but those both cost lots, an iPad is 200 bucks and a .22 is like half that. $113 bucks on ebay." Cassidy said.

She's got a point. Both together are about $313. Which is a lot.

"Hmmm... Well, that pays off the going to the hospital, the stealing a car, but not the crash or the under-age driving." The sheriff said with a smirk on his lips.

"I have a hamster!" Dez cried out desperately.

No way!

Dez would actually give up Cosmo?!

The only pet he's managed not to kill and loves more than anything!

"You do, eh?" The sheriff walked over to Dez, "What color is it?"

"Red, sir.." Dez said softly.

"Hm, that's unique enough... Is he fluffy?" The sheriff questioned.

Dez nodded, "Oh yes, sir, he's real fluffy."

"Hmm. Alright, then. LET 'EM GO!" The sheriff ordered.

"Really?!" Dallas said, astonished, "Without even going to the station?!"

"What? Do you wanna go waste my time?" The sheriff retorted.

"No sir..." Dallas said.

"Good." The sheriff said sternly, "Now, I want all gifts at the station by tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir." We all chorused.

"And stay out of trouble!" He said, "You too, hot shot!" He pointed at Dallas and drove off.

It was then that I realized the mean trick the police had played on us...

"Guys... WE'RE STRANDED!" I said, panic flooding me.

"Oh my cow! Ally, you're right!" Austin said, freaking out as well, "Now I wish I hadn't left my phone in my locker!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!"

"Dudes," Trish said, "I got my phone right here."

Trish showed off her sparkly pink flip phone.

"Trish, you are a life saver!" I said.

"Couldn't have said it better, Alls." Austin said from behind me.

But I'm sure he could have.

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**WOO! That was the longest SW chapter I have written so far! But it was worth it, right? PLZ TELL ME IT WAS WORTH IT!  
**

**IF YOU THINK SO:**

**IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SAY: Big fluffy bear  
**

**IF YOU ARE TEMPTED TO MARRY THIS CHAPTER SAY: I do.**

**IF YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY, BUT NOT THE GREATEST SAY: Apple sauce toes**

**IF YOU HATED MY GUTS ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE VERY BEING OF IT HAPPENING TO BE WRITTEN SAY: I dare defy the Dez-myster!**

**WHO IS YO FAVE?:  
**

**IF ALLY IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Fire girl BOOM!**

**IF AUSTIN IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Ice boy BAM!**

**IF CASSIDY IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Insect SHIZZAM!**

**IF CARRIE IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Fogie chumps!**

**IF COSMO THE HAMSTER IS YOUR FAVORITE AND YOU HATE TO SEE HIM GO SAY: Peace out SUCKERS!**

**IF DALLAS IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Moss ROCKS!**

**IF DEZ IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Lightening STRIKES AGAIN!**

**IF DOCTOR GREMSWORTH OR DOCTOR DELAROSA ARE YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Go to medical school kids.**

**IF SHERIFF AND THE POLICE (haha like Sting and the Police!) ARE YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Monkey socks.**

**IF PATRISHA (TRISH) IS YOUR FAVORITE SAY: Vicious Fall RULES!**

**IF NELSON IS YOUR FAVORITE AND YOU WANT HIM INCLUDED MORE SAY: Little Ill is AWESOME!**

**Thank you.**

**CLICK THE SOME SOME!**


	12. A Bit Of A Bumpy Road

**A/N YOYOYO! I just wanna say, SOME SOME CLICKERS I JUST LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! It was pure awesomeness. I'm proud to announce chapter 12! **

**SPOILER: And I have gotten a request on Auslly... The Austin + Ally pairing... And I wanna say, as a supporter of Auslly, it will happen, but instead of making it cheesy and happening instantly, I'm leading up to it. But of course I have to imply it, so you will have your moments, Auslly fans!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: (backwards) !yllA dna nitsuA nwo t'nod I **

**Also, check out this cool story called "Darkest Before The Dawn"! Or just try the first book, since it's a sequel.**

Austin's POV

Eventually, after calling everyone, we found out that only Lester Dawson and Trish's mom, Alicia De La Rosa, were available.

So, we split it up.

Ally was obviously going with her father, Tish obviously with her mom. So, since Trish said she just knew no dude would probably want to be caught dead with her and her mom, Cassidy was given the privilege or torture, which ever it really is, to go with Trish. Of course, knowing how much room Lester had in his old pick-up, a dude had to go with Trish. So we went with the guy who would be less effected by the girly-ness, Dez. Leaving Dallas and I with Lester and Ally.

So we waited a good 10 or 15 minutes until a pink sports car drove into view.

Now I know where Trish gets that.

The window rolled down and a Latino woman's head peeked out of it.

"Hello, amigos! ¿Por qué están varados?" She said. **(she said "Hello, friends! Why are you stranded?")**

"We don't speak Spanish..." Dez said, "Unless were talking Burritos! I wont pass that up!"

"Mom, my friends do not speak español." Trish reasoned.

"Oh, si... Sorry, kids! Who's coming with me?" Alicia asked, her accent still flurried her words.

"Cassidy, Dez, and I." Trish said.

"Alright, come in, come in! Let us get going!" Alicia said hurriedly, "And Trisha, what if their car wont come? Do they have a way to communicate?"

"Umm... No. But I'm positive Mr. Dawson will come." Trish said.

"Well, I do not know, Trisha..." Alicia said, "Knowing Lester, he could easily forget."

"Well, unless you wanna wait for Mr. D, there isn't exactly an option.." Trish summed it up for us.

"Well, perhaps we could call him every so often. Keep him in check." Alicia decided.

"Okay, let's do that." Trish said, hopping in the car.

And off they went.

So, while the three of us waited for Mr. Dawson, we knew how awkward it was... But I knew more than the others.

And I'm not proud of that fact.

I knew Dallas would start talking, just not the way he did.

He did it in a way of hinting, which I would figure since he's a shy kid, but also in a way of pure question.

And the question was a good one too.

"What just happened? Why did that happen? Did that really happen?" He said.

Now you could take this two ways;

What did I do? Why did I "kiss" Ally? And did I really "kiss" Ally?

Or

What did Supah Wicked do? Why were we running? Did we really just break three laws, jump out of a car, and almost die?

So, honestly I had no idea how to answer Dallas's question.

Ally, though, obviously not seeing the two sides to this coin, answered the boy.

"Well, it's a bit hard to believe all that action happened to us. Though, I am sure it did, considering it was scaring me half to death- literally." She said.

There was a bit of silence.

A small sustaining quiet lock over our mouths.

For a bit.

"When's Mr. Dawson coming?" I said, sick of the quiet.

"Hopefully soon." Ally answered me.

Silence consumed us again.

Long and rude. Quiet.

I hate silence.

"Okay, that's it!" I said, turning around, "What's going on?! Why is it so quiet?! Just spit it out and we can get this over with!"

Both were a bit shocked by my sudden out-burst, but it was just weird and uncomfortable being in an awkward situation!

I have barely been in one before, so it was hard to really bottle up my annoyance!

Dallas took my challenge though...

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were dating before Ally went on a date with me?!" He said solemnly.

Ally and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Me playing the part, and her out of pure astonishment.

"Us?" Ally giggled, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"HA!" I laughed along with her, "That's funny, dude! Good one!"

"It's true!" Dallas argued, "I saw you kissing on our first date!"

Ally's laughing stopped, so I followed suit.

"What are you talking about?! Austin and I never kissed! We can barely touch, see!" Ally said, putting a finger on my arm.

Smoke emitted from my arm after a few seconds, and I pulled my arm away with a wince on both our faces.

"What?! But I saw it! I know what I saw!" Dallas said.

I felt bad for the dude.

I honestly did.

But the truth would just kill both of them, so I kept my mouth shut and let Ally talk the situation away.

"Well you must have saw wrong! The only time I was close to Austin was when I was looking over his shoulder to see some bright light that wouldn't go away!" Ally said, very seriously.

"Bright light?! Seriously?!" Dallas laughed, "That's the best you can do?!"

I knew Ally was slowly slipping on the balance of the conversation, because all in all it did sound kind of cheesy.

So I decided to open my mouth.

"Hey, it's true! Ally barely EVER lies!" I say, and it's true.

"How would you know so much about Ally if you weren't dating her?!" Dallas argued.

And that's why I told myself to keep my mouth shut in the first place.

"Hey! I knew her before you! I don't have to date her to know her as a person!" I say.

Then, after my success, I begin to shut my mouth again.

"Why won't you just admit it?! What would you lose if you just admitted it?!" Dallas said, in desperation, almost.

"The fact that we're NOT dating!" Ally clarifies, just as Lester's pick up rolls into view.

It was a light blue with paint running down as it made noises every few moments.

"Why couldn't he have rode our small red car! Now I probably look like a poor girl!" I heard Ally mutter in a hushed manner to herself.

"Cause think, could a small car go through this dirt?" Dallas said, hearing it too.

Why would he say that? She's already embarrassed as it is, don't let her know we heard!

"Oh... You heard that? Umm..." Her face turned red.

"Yeah, you think you're a poor girl? It's okay to be poor, it's not the money that matters!" Dallas smiled.

He is so lucky that it's the thought that counts.

"Oh... Of course... You really do think that." Ally said.

"Well, I just thought that's what you were trying to say. You know, since you muttered, 'Why couldn't he have rode our small red car! Now I probably look like a poor girl!' and you know how that sounds..."

Oh. My. Cow.

"HELLO?!" I said, waving a hand in front of Dallas's face, "Are you DEAF?! Honestly, man, think on this! Think about what you're saying!"

"A-Austin? You heard what I said, too?" Ally asked.

Cue sigh.

I turned around.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P', "I was too busy looking at your dad's cool car."

"W-What?! You think _that _is _cool_?!" Ally said, astonished.

"Well, yeah!" I said, "Has that nice 'country man' look to it. You know that's a hard look to get, my dad would kill for a look like that! Maybe not the engine," I chuckled a bit, "but totally the look."

Now that wasn't completely a lie.

I had heard Ally, and the pick-up did look pretty out of shape- but only because of the engine. Not the look.

Ally cocked her head to the side. Studying the approaching vehicle.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." She said, then a smile widened her features.

The truck came whirling over and halted before us.

I climbed in- oddly there was back seats... Or is that normal?

"Which one of you want to sit in the front?" Ally asked.

"I d-"

"Your the lady, you should get the privilege of sitting in the front." I said, cutting off Dallas on accident.

"Guys, I honestly don't care. I've been riding in this car for a while now as you can imagine." Ally said.

"Can I sit int the front?" Dallas asked with an almost unnoticeable edge.

No really, it was EXTREMELY subtle.

Yet- I caught it.

"Yeah," Ally said and climbed in in the back, next to me.

Dallas hopped in the front and Lester Dawson started the conversation.

"Now, tell me how you kids got all the way out here." Mr. Dawson asked, in a stern-like tone.

"Uh..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm..." Dallas's face started to redden.

"Ah," Ally said quietly.

"Come on now!" He said, "Why are you in this situation?!"

"Reasons." I snipped quickly.

"P-Problems." Dallas stuttered.

"Austin." Ally said darkly.

"What?! It wasn't my fault!" I turned to Ally defensively.

"Really?" Ally said, in a tone of testing.

"Uh, well... It wasn't _all_ my fault!" I said.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm asking one more time before I call the cops!" Mr. Dawson threatened.

"Oh, we've already seen them." Dallas said smugly.

"DALLAS!" Ally and I panicked.

"Oops!" Dallas said, joining our panic fest.

"YOU SAW THE COPS?!" Lester Dawson roared, fury flushing his face as he stepped on the breaks.

I winced.

The whole "breaks-not-working" thing really has gotten to me, so seeing him be rough on his breaks put me on edge a little.

"Umm, sir, I'm so sorry, we were-" I tried explaining, nervousness coating my features.

"QUIET BLONDIE!" Mr. Dawson yelled, making me flinch.

"DAD!" Ally said disbelievingly.

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW." Lester hollered, "NOT EXCUSES!"

"Well-" Ally started. I knew she trusted her dad, but that doesn't mean I did.

No offense Lester, you were just a bit intimidating at the moment. No hard feelings.

"We were doing a report on the heroes of the neighborhood!" I budded in, "And it was due today, so we had to get it done immediately or we get an F."

Lester gave me an odd look, "That's...all?"

"Well, Pretty much." I said, peppy.

I always get so laid-back when I accomplish a cover-up.

Mr. Dawson wasn't too impressed, I could tell.

"Well, then how did you get here?" He asked.

Buying time I asked, "Have you noticed how almost all our sentences start with 'well'?"

"Hmm... Your right!" Obviously, Lester Dawson was a very distracted man, and I thought I might've gotten us out of trouble- But Lester caught on.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Tell me!" He demanded.

"Well-" Ally tried to help.

"See?! It keeps happening!" I budded in.

"Shush it." Lester snapped, "Continue Ally."

"See, the police happened to be in this area- so we got dropped off here to look, but we couldn't find them. So, assuming they left, we called you." Ally said.

When her dad turned away to continue driving, I saw the surprised look on her face.

Guess I'm not the only one with horrid lying skills.

"You better finish that paper then." Lester said jokingly, "But in the mean time, why don't you introduce me to your friends, Allyson?"

Ally pointed at Dallas, and introduced him first.

Then she did the same with me.

"Wow, Ally! Who's your other friend? Houston?" Mr. Dawson said humorously.

We laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

After I was dropped off at my house my mom enveloped me in a huge hug.

"SWEETIE WE WERE SO WORRIED! WE STOPPED TO PICK YOU UP AND POLICE WERE EVERYWHERE! YOU WERE NOWHERE! THEN THEY ASKED US QUESTIONS! OH MY! SWEETHEART, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

I snuggled into my mom's grip. I couldn't help it- she's my mom, I mean!

But then she beckoned me inside.

"Honey, what was going on at that old school of yours?!" She asked, concerned.

"Well..." I started, "You see..."

I couldn't find anything good.

Nothing in my brain. No lame excuse.

"Mom- I just..." Was all I could say.

"Do you mean to say..." Mom said quietly, voice almost aching, "That... That _thing_ was because... Of you?"

I didn't say a word. I wanted to scream at her that it wasn't my fault, that I was only trying to survive, that I would never do such a thing.

But telling her about the doctors would put her in danger.

Telling her that I'm not okay.

No one's alright.

That people like me are dying.

That the society has finally grown too bad for it's limits. **(I know right?! First shorty shorts, now this! Haha!)**

But I couldn't.

And so I sit here. Silence lofting in the air. As I wait to hear the cracks I heard when my heart had first ached- but this time, I waited to hear my mothers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. 

As I laid my head on my pillow, I felt unwanted.

My parents and I had a huge blow out today.

Let's face it- I was emotionally unstable, innocent, and so small inside.

I felt as if I belonged somewhere else.

My freezing room's cold air turned off.

The only breeze was from outside.

I had to do it.

I have to go.

I don't know why. Cow, I'm Austin! I never know why!

And that always gives me more thrill to do it!

Hopping out my window and into the night I looked out at the stars.

If I remember correctly- Carrie's is only a few hours away.

I can make a trip before dawn.

And come back.

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**So, I'm sorry about not updating as soon...**

**So I want to know what YOU, as the reader, suspect.**

**SO INTRODUCING A NEW GAME:**

**PLZ TELL ME YOUR SUSPICIONS.**

**LIKE; Where is Austin heading out to? Why is he going there?**

**How will Dez handle giving Cosmo away?**

**What is going on with Austin and his parents?**

**Will Austin ever tell Ally about that old "Plan"?**

**WHATEVER YOU THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE THE ANSWER FOR EVEN IF IT'S NOT LISTED ABOVE.**

**I WANT TO KNOW I'M LEADING YOU IN THE RIGHT WAY- SO THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**Oh, and thank you my some some clickers! You guys were so funny! ;) Winky face. Always.**

**- The Awesome One**

**(EmmaAwesome)**

**(ME!)**


	13. Monsters Need To Be Stopped

**A/N YOYOYO! Okay, so I am hoping to get you guessing here...  
**

**IMPORTANT: I WAS AT MY COUSIN'S IN CALIFORNIA FOR AN ANNIVERSARY FOR THREE DAYS AND THEN RIGHT AFTER I HAD TO GO TO CAMP WINEMA (WHICH ROCKED BTW) FOR A WEEK. THEN, I DID A VACATION BIBLE SCHOOL AT MY CHURCH FOR A WEEK. THEN I WENT SWIMMING IN A LAKE WITH MY BFF, WENT TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK, AND GOT BAPTIZED IN THE OCEAN. THEN WENT TO A GAME NIGHT AT MY PARENT'S FRIENDS HOUSE, AND WENT TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY WHERE EVERY ONE HAD QUICK-STARTS. THEN I WAS ABLE TO GO ON FOR A BIT, BUT THEN I HAD TO GO TO KENTUCKY FOR THE AWESOME NORTH AMERICAN CHRISTIAN CONVENTION HELD EVERY YEAR FOR AT LEAST A LITTLE OVER A WEEK. SO, SORRY I COULD NOT GO ON FOR A WHILE. **

**Also, check out Secrets by kristinabenoit.1 (and Todd-The-Human.) It is really cool! One of my favorites!  
**

**Disclaimer: Now, according to the words before this sentence, you know what this is, you know this is FanFiction, and you know what category I'm writing in. You know I am no Hollywood screen-writer, and you know I'm no actress. You know I'm an awesome writer who isn't even technically that old. (OF COURSE I'M ON THE SAFE SIDE PSYCHOS!) You know all that, and I- well, I don't ****_know_****, but I am betting- that you are no dummy. You do the math.**

AUSTIN'S POV

I quickly knocked on the cherry wood door.

There was no answer.

I knocked again.

Nothing.

Then finally, I took hold of the handle, twisted it, and pushed.

It was unlocked.

_Great Goodness, Austin! Don't do it!_

My conscious stated.

_Leave now before your found breaking and entering!_

I was on my way to leaving when I saw a small bottle full of steaming orange liquid.

I started inching back into the house... Getting closer to the bottle.

When I got close enough, I saw there was other bottles beside it.

A tag was latched onto each.

I slowly and carefully picked up the tag on the orange liquid.

_Dear Mrs. Fisher,_

_Your information helped us bunches, thank you._

_In no time we will be able to test our first revival potion on Lily, as we promised._

_This bottle is so that you can finish YOUR promise to us._

_Although, this is only one of the seven bottles we will intend on giving you, we would like you to use this one first._

_This one is for that Moon boy._

_He is so far our most powerful.  
_

_And for that he is most valuable, but also most dangerous._

_We need him taken care of first._

_Get him to swallow this medicine specifically designed for... our certain aspects for cure._

_Hurry now! Only when you preform this deed will the first revival treatment begin!_

_So long for now, _

_Doctor Star Delarosa._

OH MY FREAKING COW!

Oh goodness!

Carrie's been helping the Doctors all along!

Oh my cow, she was going to KILL me!

Sweet mother of pancakes! I should read the next one-

Toss them out.

Dispose of them.

But I just had to read.

I took hold on the next jar.

It was clear. And freezing.

My skin sticking to it a bit.

Taking the tag, I started to read.

_Dear Mrs. Fisher,_

_HURRY! Now, we will not start the treatment until you deliver us one of the kids! _

_You'd better not chicken out on us now! Your information is crucial!_

_For Lily and the future's sake!_

_Go now, and you BETTER shove this down that Ally girl's throat or you're in big trouble with us!_

_So long for now,_

_Doctor Star Delarosa_

Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO!

This is really bad!

I looked along the counter at the seven containers.

They must all contain our weaknesses.

Our death.

Oh my! OH MY!

So many questions... So many answers...

I started staring at them again.

Those ugly bottles.

And then... I noticed something strange.

I miscounted.

There was only six bottles.

ONE WAS MISSING!

Maybe the doctors forgot about one of us!

_Austin, don't be ridiculous!_

My conscience blared.

_They knew about everyone! They're the leading hospital doctors and nurses! Now they even are having discussions with the government!_

I sighed.

I'm right.

But then, if I really am right, there would be seven bottles...

So why are there only six?

_Maybe they haven't sent her the seventh one yet!_

No... The dates on the bottles date from when Dez was shocked by the lightening.

Over two weeks ago.

I checked the bottles again. This time looking carefully at their dates.

_February 6th_, _February 9th_, _February 12th_, _February 15th_, _February 18th_, and _February 21st_.

I know I'm not the best math student, but if I'm not mistaking, each date is three days away from each other.

So then, Carrie would have gotten the next bottle on February 24th.

About a week ago.

Well that's strange...

I scanned the bottles for the third time that night.

_Mine, Ally's, Dez's, Cassidy's, Dallas's, Trish's..._ I thought.

Where is the seventh bottle?

Wait...

Where is Carrie?

Then everything just went _"CLICK!" _in my mind.

"Oh cow!" I muttered, "I gotta go find Nelson!"

I quickly ran home and climbed up the side of the house using the porch ledge. I dashed up and into my window. As fast as I could while still being quiet, I grabbed myself a black hoodie, a bike helmet, scissors, my pocket knife, a rope from my dad's tool kit, duct tape, and some frozen waffles to chomp on on the way. Hey, if your power is ice, why toast your waffles? Plus, I'm kind of in a rush here, so waiting for waffles would probably wreck my schedule.

Packing the small stuff in a nefty hefty sling pack, putting on my helmet and hoodie, and stuffing frozen waffle into my dry mouth, I rushed back outside.

Now... I know Nelson lived in Sacramento, so his family would be used to a hot climate... So they'd probably live in anywhere around 79th street west of Biscayne...**(no kidding I Googled it)** But where?

I pondered this for awhile before coming up with a solution. Since the doctors forced them to move, they must be renting a home until Nelson is _"cured"_, or as Supah Wicked knows it, DEAD.

So then, it must be in an apartment...

Well, on 79th street there's only one apartment building that had an opening...

The Springs Apartment Building.

**(I'm not sure if that's a real place... so yeah.)**

Running around the corner of my street I full out sprinted to 79th street. I didn't let myself stop, knowing I'd regret it if I did.

CARRIE'S POV

Stepping out of my car, I grabbed the bottle and shut the door.

I felt horrible about killing this young, sweet, little boy.

But I must.

Lily was like a daughter to me. And I want that daughter back.

Quickly, I scuffled up to the Springs Apartment Building.

I looked for room number 202. I did my research.

Finally I found it.

In a frenzy, I rapped my knuckles on the door.

I could hear the annoyed groans of an older man, the whining of an older woman, and the yawn of a young boy.

The door opened slowly...

"Ma'am, who are you and why did you intend on waking my family up in the dead of night." Grumbled a grouchy middle-aged man.

"Oh, Mr. Goulding, I only came holding important news." I said airily.

"What _kind_ of important news?" He said, getting a bit more interested.

"Only the kind involving your son's case," I said with fake authority, "His safety, as well. The safety of others. And some things you should take note of. I carry a _warning_."

Mr. Goulding stood with a horrified expression smothering his face.

"Due come in then..."

AUSTIN'S POV

Finally, I made it to the Springs Apartment Building.

This has to be where Nelson is!

But which apartment...?

I quickly searched the rows of doors in front of me.

"Urg!" I let out a frustrated noise.

How could I find it, they're all the sa-

"And here is something to prevent that." I heard a voice say.

I immediately jolted.

"If there are any malfunctions, he should report to his _special_ doctor."

Room 202.

That's where it's coming from.

Rushing over to it, I counted.

"_198, 199, 200.. 201, 202!_" I mumbled, gripping the handle and twisting it feverishly.

IT'S LOCKED!

The conversation on the other end stopped short.

I slammed my body against the door, but it wouldn't budge!

Oh man, oh man!

Think fast Austin! THINK FAST!

Carrie knows your here, the conversation was cut off-

WAIT! THAT'S IT!

Cut off!

Scissors!

I quickly stuffed my hand in my sling pouch, digging into it's contents, finally finding my scissors, ready to pick-lock.

CARRIE'S POV

The banging on the door stopped, but the door handle squeaked.

Who was there?

The ideas in my head scared me.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just nothing.." I said with a nervous chuckle.

The squeaking got louder.

"Miss, I demand to know what's going on!" Mr. Goulding said with a timid force.

"It's Austin." Nelson said, eyes a bulging brown.

"H-How do you know?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't Austin behind the door.

Because that would mean Supah Wicked knows my plan...

"He does this..." Mrs. Goulding said quietly, "He can detect human body movement, if it's close enough..."

"It scares us, Miss." Mr. Goulding adds, "And so we do not appreciate you coming and scaring us more."

"I AM NOT A THREAT!" I screeched, everything was suddenly getting to me, "And there is nothing to be afraid of!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT!" Mr. Goulding fought back, "EVERYTHING IS SO SUSPICIOUS!"

"I AGREE." Mrs. Goulding said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I roared, then taking the bottle, I said, "Now, hurry and have your son gulp this down, so he can be cured and-"

The door rammed open.

And there was Austin.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BOTTLE!"

AUSTIN'S POV

All eyes were focused on me as I screamed my message, slamming open the door.

"Who are you?!" A lady, who I'm assuming is Nelson's mother, said.

I turned to her, "I'm a friend." I said, "And you have to trust me! Don't take that bottle!"

"I-I-" stammered Mrs. Goulding.

"_Austin!_" hissed Carrie, "_What is wrong with_ _you?!_"

I ignored her.

The woman still had an emotional leash on me, so it was better to ignore her while I could.

"DON'T TAKE THE BOTTLE. SHE'S WORKING FOR... SOME BAD PEOPLE. HONESTLY, IT'S DESIGNED TO KILL YOUR SON!" I told them.

"Don't listen to some kid who just trudged in in the dead of night!" Carrie spat exasperatedly.

"_You_ trudged in in the dead of night too, you know!" Nelson said, eyebrows raised.

I turned to Carrie, "The dude's got a point," I shrugged.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Carrie said exasperatedly, "Just drink the bottle! I am promising a recovery!"

Nelson's mother inched toward the bottle cautiously...

"No! Don't drink it!" I said, quickly, "Ma'am, I promise you! I'm Nelson's friend! I have the same problems! Trust me! It WONT WOR-"

"Drink it! I'm telling you! This is ridiculous!" Carrie interrupted.

"BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Goulding said swiftly.

We both shut up.

"Miss, I am warning you, your missing out..." Carrie said, a serious aura emitting from her.

"No. Just please... Go." Mrs. Goulding firmly announced.

I nodded curtly and walked outside, followed by Carrie.

Once outside, Carrie got straight to it.

"Okay, spill, Moon!" She said, walking over and gripping my shirt.

"That's what I should be asking you, Mrs. Fisher!" I growled back.

"Don't you dare speak to me in such tones, young man!" Carrie feircely said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I have grand-children." She sighed.

I nodded understandingly, "I get it."

"_Anyway..._ TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Carrie screeched, pushing me against the wall.

"I know that you betrayed us! Your working for the doctors!" I yelled back.

"And how might you have come along to this sudden proclamation?" Carrie demanded, banging me harder against the wall.

I knew she used to be a college professor, but who knew it was this bad... _'sudden proclamation'?_ Who says that?!

"And wouldn't you like to know." I growled.

"UGH!" Carrie lets out, throwing me to the ground, "I cannot loose this!"

I quickly got up, but the woman was fast. Kicking me directly in the stomach.

I gritted my teeth in pain.

Oh no. She did not just do that.

Mustering up what's left of my gut I kicked her stomach back.

You can't hit a girl... But you can kick one.

Carrie inched backward but launched at me again, determination spread across her face.

I quickly leaped out of the way.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you..." I said, cautiously.

"Don't worry about _me_, sonny!" Carrie said, throwing a punch to the head.

I dodged it, watching it flash before me.

"I know you miss Lily, but-"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" She roared, taking out a pistol.

Woah! Didn't see that one coming...

"Carrie..." I said cautiously, my hands up a little, "We can fix this... We can get you to some therapy and talk about it-"

"THERAPY?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Carrie spat.

Long story short, crazy people don't like to be called crazy...

Panic filled my body as heavy bullets weighted the air around me.

NARRATIVE POV

The bullets swished around Austin, making him zoom around looking for cover.

Finding there was none he began to run...

But then thought better of it.

In his mind, Carrie was a psycho now. And psychos should not have a gun around sleeping innocent people in their apartments.

Rushing back to Carrie, Austin tried to communicate.

Telling her she can't change the future, that the doctors are using her. But she wouldn't listen.

Carrie shot at him again, grazing his arm.

"AH!" Austin held his arm, the pain uprooting on the spot the bullet touched.

"DON'T LIKE IT HUH?" Carrie let out derangedly. **(Is that a word?)**

She pointed her gun at me, "Bye bye Ice Boy."

Austin's eyes went wide. Sucking in his breath.

Eyes turning a cloudy blue.

Putting his hands up, he looked away. Hoping she'd come to her senses.

Hearing something drop, Austin opened his eyes and turned forward...

"AH!" He shrieked, finding himself staring through a large sheet of ice at the mortified Carrie.

Immediately the ice broke. Knowing it's master didn't want it there.

There was silence for a bit, before Carrie spoke.

"You... You are a monster. They were right... You need to be stopped."

My mouth gaped open a bit. It twitched downward as a frown attempted my face.

Am I really a mon-

Carrie picked up her gun.

But not to shoot at me.

"I'll get you one day, Moon... Today just isn't that day." Carrie said, walking away.

I didn't know what to do.

_Do I let her go?_

Carrie disappeared in the dark night.

_Too late now..._

I sat down on the cold cement.

Tomorrow I have to give away my iPad. Tomorrow I have to think.

But I just can't right now.

I folded my arms across my chest.

"OW!"

I looked down and saw my gash on my arm.

Blood has been dripping from it.

Ew.

It was freezing- the blood was.

It reminded me of what Carrie said...

_"You... You are a monster._ _They_ _were right... You need to be stopped."_

**WARNING IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! I have some bad news...**

**Austin is my favorite character because he is ice. I love snow, hail, and rain. And I have an addiction to eating ice...**

**My dad said I might have 'Anemia'. He said my Grammy had it, so it runs in the family...  
**

**Anemia is a blood disease where you have too many white blood cells and not enough red blood cells. My dad thinks I might have the ****Iron-deficiency type of Anemia...**

**Iron is necessary for the body to make red blood cells. Low iron intake and loss of blood due to menstruation are the most common causes of iron-deficiency anemia. Treatment includes iron pills, or rarely, blood transfusion.**

**My dad thinks I might have this because of my addiction to ice... Ice gives off a sensation like iron, and so it would only make sense that my addiction to ice is from having Iron-Deficiency Anemia...**

**Please keep me in your prayers, I hear people die from Anemia. Although, I do not know if I have Anemia, Dad says he might take me to the doctor to check.**

**Thankyou.**

**AND CLICK THE SOME SOME! ;)**


	14. Dez's Rough Day

**A/N YOYOYO! Oh my goodness guys! I am so psyched! 100 reviews?! YIPPEEEE! Do you guys know how long I've been waiting for this moment?! You guys are the best pack of readers EVER! I love you guys! Thank you SO MUCH! :))))))))))))))))**

**BTW- Check out Secrets by kristinabenoit.1 (And Todd-The-Human) **

**Man, it really stinks when the premiere of a movie you wanted to see is on, and your friend calls you to tell you, and you have the pleasure of telling her you don't have cable.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally, and guess what? I don't want to. I think those dudes up there (well, down there, for me) are doing a pretty good job on their own- but I kinda wish there was a T.V. show ****where each episode they have someone our age write a script or somethin.  
**

DEZ'S POV

I was in the Moon's car, driving towards the station.

I told my parents that I had found Cosmo dead in his cage... And that I was going to prepare a proper burial.

He's not dead. That's not why I'm leaving.

But they don't know that.

I looked at the cute little gerbil nibbling away at it's food.

I'll probably never see it again.

That mean Sherif probably will starve the poor guy to death...

No, I can't think like that.

"You boys had better get an A on this project because MAN you guys act like it's your key out of jail!" Mr. Moon says.

"You have no idea..." I heard Austin mutter.

"We just- ah, don't want to get held back..." I say.

"Well, that's a great start to a successful life." Mike Moon says.

"Yup! _Totally_ successful!" Austin said in his maybe-I'm-lying voice.

Luckily, Mr. Moon wasn't really listening.

"You know, when I was a boy I had an important school project I had to finish or I would be held back. I spent all week gathering supplies and applying it to my project. Which was one of those volcanoes that erupt made completely out of bed sheets! Oh it took me the entire week and I was so-"

Mr. Moon kept on talking and talking about his project.

I had no idea that you could make an erupting volcano completely with bedding!

I was very glad for a distraction from the departing of Cosmo.

Finally we arrived at the station.

"Now go in there and wow them, kids!" Mike Moon said, "You know, when I was younger-"

"Dad, we really need to leave now." Austin said.

"Oh, right." Mr. Moon said, "I'll just leave you to it then."

And with that he went ahead and parked.

Austin and I went inside and saw that Cassidy had already placed her .22 down on the Sharif's desk.

I sighed, looking at my pet.

"So long, Cosmo... I'll miss you." I said, "Here, it's something to remember me by."

I placed a miniature picture of myself inside the cage.

"Be a good boy, eh?" I continued, "And don't let that meanie little Sharif boss you around, okay?"

It almost was as if the poor thing was giving him the puppy dog eyes, begging him not to give him away.

"Sorry, Cosmo. I have to. Or else my friends and I would die..." I tried again.

Austin walked up and clamped a hand on my shoulder, "It's time." He said.

I took one last look at Cosmo and set him on the table, where he'll stay.

DALLAS'S POV

It's so boring in my house.

No one really cares besides me. All the rest of my family believe having a normal life and being loved by others are the biggest things.

I've struggled with that all my life. Now more than ever.

The guys rung my doorbell.

"Honey! Go get the door and greet your guests pleasantly!" Mom pipes from the treadmill.

Apparently someone told her she has 'Thunder Thighs' even though the woman is like- a skeleton.

I open the door to find the guys all in black.

"Hey dude! We just got an awesome idea!" Carmichael told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just meet us tonight by IHop." Jimmy said. **(don't own IHop. Which for those who don't know, is a breakfast restaurant known mostly for it's pancakes.) **

"Okay," I accept, "But why didn't you just call me?"

"Well, we're all neighbors, so like, why not?" Friedman said.

We all laughed.

"Alright, then. Tonight by IHop. What time?"

"Ah, around 8 PM." Carmichael said.

"Sounds like a plan." I say.

"Cool, man! Laterz!" Friedman says, then they leave.

I close the door.

The guys have never surprised me before, only on my birthday once.

I had no idea what type of crazy idea they thought of, only that I was going to find out at 8 PM.

I decided to go upstairs to my room.

My room was covered in drawings, crosses, and posters.

I _love_ to draw.

One day, I seriously want to become an artist!

I go and sit on my bed, taking out my no book. I was drawing my suit ideas for Supah Wicked.

No one asked me to... I just did. And I was just LOVING how they're coming out!

Right now I was working on Ally's. It had an orange over coat with pockets and a hood. A red, gooey-like _SW_ on the front left. It was long in the back, going to a little above the knee, and short in the front, Going to a bit above the waist. Under that was a grey sort of short-dressish thing. And under that was a full-body under-amor thing. Covering everything but the hands and head. With skate-board elbow padding and black metal zig-zag boots. The same zig-zag pattern on the gloves, which don't cover the fingers.

My idea was that everyone would have similar outfits. With an over-coat with a hood (but a different color and shape/form), full-body under-armor (besides the hands and head), metal boots (except not all will be black, but all with the zig-zag pattern), and hand gloves (the ones which don't cover the fingers, but also have the same zig-zag pattern).

Since we're all a part of a team, I just figured we should be matching a little!

I finished coloring the boots on Ally's suit.

Speaking of Ally, we haven't really cleared things up on our whole "relationship problem."

I decided to call her.

"Umm... Hello?" Ally's voice rang out of my cell phone.

"Hey, Ally. It's me, Dallas." I say.

"Oh..." Ally says, "Why'd you call me?"

"You know why, Ally. I want to know what _really_ went down in that restaurant." I said.

NELSON'S POV

The whole 'Take it! No Don't!' thing yesterday is still freaking my parents out.

My parents never really have been exposed to my problems, and their young (I guess) for adults so I'll give them some time.

But it's not like it's my choice anyway. You know how being a kid works.

_Anyway_, Cassidy and I are in the middle of watching our favorite movie. Once Cassidy got back from where ever she was, we decided to spend some family time.

We have a strong relationship, even though our families split us up a few years back.

See, there's this thing we call _technology_, yeah. And there's something else called _mail_. Also something called a _photo_. Get it?

Anyhow, Cassidy's parents don't know she's here... She sort of snuck in, since my parents don't know either...

But Cassidy is safely tucked under the bed with her head poking out so she can see the T.V. It was my idea.

That way if anyone comes, she can just tuck her head back inside.

One day she won't have to though.

AUSTIN'S POV

"C'mon Dez! It's okay, Cosmo is going to be alright!" I try to cheer Dez up desperately.

"No he won't! What if they EAT HIM?! He's a lonely gerbil in a big bad world!" Dez argued.

We were now at my house, and it's getting dark. But all Dez will think about is losing Cosmo!

I check my watch and it's almost 8:00.

"How about this, we'll go to IHop and you can drown your sadness in syrup, cool?" I said.

"Your just saying that cause you want pancakes!" Dez points out.

"What? No..." I lied.

Dez gave me the I-Know-You-Dude-Spill look.

"Okay, you got me... But I'm sure it can get your mind off of Cosmo! Come on, get your jacket and we'll go." I said.

"Oh, alright." Dez agreed. Dragging his feet to the door.

DALLAS'S POV

"Well, did you know if anyone else we knew were at Penelope's bedsides Austin and Dez?" I asked her.

We really have gotten into this situation.

"Dez was there?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he pointed at you like 'Is that your girlfriend'?" I said.

"Oh... Well, I'm pretty sure Trish had a job there..." Ally answers, "But she would never hurt me, I know that."

"Maybe she thought she was helping you..." I said, memories of standing behind the guys as they terrorize their victims.

I hate myself for those moments... But insecurity runs in the family. I just don't want them to think I'm a buzz-kill or anything. They're my best friends... They just do weird things every once in a while.

"Well, it's getting late, and I've got to get going right about now..." Ally says.

I look at the clock.

8:00

"Woah! Your right! I need to be somewhere!" I said, "Alright then, later, Ally."

"Bye."

Quickly, I hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

I guess I'm off to 'by IHop' then.

AUSTIN'S POV

Finally we finished our walk. IHop wasn't too far away from my place, so our parents didn't need to drive us.

We walked inside, the waitress sitting us down in our seats.

"Now what would you two like this evening?" She said, a fake smile gracing her lips.

"Umm... Just some eggs and a Coke." Dez said softly. **(own no Coke products.)**

"And how do you like your eggs?" She asked.

"Just scrambled..." Dez said.

"Alright." The waitress scribbled the order down onto her notepad. **(Or iPad, because I went to OutBack Steak House today, and they had all this technology. BTW, I don't own iPad's or OutBack- but I know you knew that.)**

"Now, what do you want?" The waitress turned to me.

"Oh, the chocolate chip panca-"

I stopped short.

I heard something outside.

"Umm, what were you saying?" The waitress said, irritation seeping into her pretend happy voice.

It must not have been anything...

"Um, the small pancakes." I decide.

"Coming right up!" The waitress scribbled my order down, along with Dez's, before walking away.

"Why'd you get the _small_ pancakes?! You always get the chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup!" Dez told me off.

"Because I'm gonna check something out... I'm sure you'd have no problem eating little pancakes." I said, scooting out of the booth.

"What?! Austin, where are you going?!" Dez said, annoyed.

"I'll be right back." I say, leaving the confused Dez to fend for himself.

DALLAS'S POV

When I got to IHop the guys all had on masks. They gave one to me.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Protection of our identities." Carmichael smirked at me.

"Why in the world would we need-" I started to ask, but Friedman cut me off.

"Just put it on, already!" He said.

I sighed, pulling the mask over my face.

"The victim's close! In positions!" Jimmy yelled.

Victim?! Oh no!

The guys all rounded up on the street.

"U-Umm, guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Jimmy says.

"Umm, I just- I don't think this is a very good idea." I spit out.

"Are you seriously saying this is a bad idea?!" Jimmy said, getting all in my face, "Look, bro. Just shut up and do it for once."

I looked up at him...

These guys aren't really my friends, are they?

I heard footsteps and they were coming from just around the corner... See, we were in a very secluded area.

I was wide-eyed when Ally Dawson came rounding the corner carrying shopping bags.

_NO._

"That's our victim?!" I whispered to Friedman, "I thought we never hit girls!"

"Well, you thought wrong buddy. Isn't this awesome?!" Friedman says happily.

"Shh!" Carmichael shushed.

Ally came closer.

"Carmichael?! What the heck?! I know this girl!" I whispered.

"Yeah, she's your ex! That's why we decided to go after her!" Carmichael smiled at me, "Your welcome,"

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Oh great.

Ally saw us now. She paused.

I bet we all look like thugs.

Quickly Ally turned on her heel. Speeding the other direction.

"Advance." Jimmy whispered.

We started pacedly racing towards her.

I felt bad.

I felt _really _bad!

Ally started running.

I could hear her feet banging the cement.

Carmichael grabbed her wrist.

Ally screamed.

I winced, knowing everyone heard it.

Ally kicked Carmichael hard enough for him to release his grip.

Then Friedman ran to Carmichael's side. Grabbing Ally and elbowing her face.

"Guys! This is too far!" I tell them off.

"DALLAS?!" Alarm finds it's way into Ally's voice.

Oh No.

Using Ally's moment of distraction, Jimmy leaped out onto Ally's other arm.

Ally was trapped.

She struggled, but to no avail.

Friedman and Jimmy held Ally down as Carmichael slapped her across the face.

What kind of sick man am I to just sit here? Unmoving?

They punched her in the gut.

_Oh God, please help no one get hurt! Please give me the strength to say no! Or at least send someone to do_ _it for me! Please! A-Amen..._

Suddenly a somehow familiar voice filled the air.

"HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

I turned to see Austin there.

Austin?! Really?!

I mean, I know I asked for it, but come on!

AUSTIN'S POV

I followed the sound all the way down to the back of IHop. Kind of an alleyway.

I heard an "OOF." And found something like a gang of muggers or something hitting a girl in the shadows.

"HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled.

I had no idea what I was in for, but I didn't care.

A little voice inside me was just begging me to help this poor girl.

Plus, it was just the Austin thing to do.

I had known I was stubborn and instinctive, mom made sure to remind me, but I never really saw those words like my mom did, so it wasn't much of anything I had ever made a point to stop doing.

Right now I was stubbornly standing there.

Right now I was throwing any plan in the trash.

Right now I was going to save this girl.

"LEAVE US ALONE, PUNK!" A strangely familiar voice Said.

"NO! ARE YOU KIDDING? I WOULD NEVER JUST WATCH SOMEONE GET HURT!" I reply.

DALLAS'S POV

Ouch.

He seriously did not just say that.

My ears burned with Austin's words.

_I WOULD NEVER_ _JUST WATCH SOMEONE GET HURT!_

Wow.

Jimmy charged at Austin, but Austin ran straight for Carmichael.

"Give me the girl or I call the cops." Austin said quietly.

"A-Austin?!" A surprised Ally stuttered.

Austin looked at Ally and his eyes became flying saucers.

He turned to Carmichael.

"You did not." Austin said darkly. Darker than I've EVER heard him.

"Well maybe I did!" Carmichael says teasingly.

Then, completely out of the blue, Austin threw a blow at Carmichael's face.

I gasped when I saw a tooth.

Oh my...

I was frozen.

Suddenly a little scared to move.

Do I help him?

Jimmy ran for Austin again.

I'd die if I were up against Jimmy, but Austin stood his ground.

Austin let Jimmy come to him before pinching him in the gut, but not before Jimmy could nail him in the eye.

Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark!

Austin falls back a little, but picks himself back up. Austin kicks a roundhouse at Jimmy's face, hitting him square in the cheek.

Jimmy hesitates from the pain and Austin takes that chance to punch him in the gut.

It almost seems like... Austin might win...

But Carmichael gets up again from behind Austin, staggering at first. Then he held up a fist saying, "Want a knuckle sandwich?!"

AUSTIN'S POV

Hearing those words escape a mouth from behind, I spun around and blocked a punch.

"Ha! So it's you!" I said, "Didn't I say I wanted Mayonaise?"

I threw a punch, but who I now know is Carmichael, blocked it.

I kicked, punched, and blocked. Carmichael doing the same.

But I didn't realize the other one...

ALLY'S POV

With my blurry vision, I saw Austin in a getting-butt-kicked/kicking-butt relationship with one of the thugs's fist.

I am TOTALLY going to thank him for this when I get the energy.

I saw something in the corner of my eye- A thug.

He was getting up and sneaking behind Austin.

Oh no! I can't let them do this!

I feebly staggered upward into a standing position.

This better work.

I quietly tip-toed behind the thug.

It was a surprise-attack on the surprise-attacker!

I balled my chandler into a fist and banged as hard as I could on tithe thug's head.

It worked!

The thug landed on the floor. Unconscious.

Austin spared me a glance of gratitude while keeping a steady beat with the other thug's offense.

Quickly, I joined Austin in any way I could and soon the last one was down on the ground.

Or so we thought.

I had forgotten about Dallas.

I held onto Austin for support as we walked to my house.

DEZ'S POV

Okay, so the waitress gave the food out an HOUR ago! Where's Austin?!

**WARNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Thank you for praying for me! Although I haven't gotten checked for Anemia yet, I _have_ been taking some iron pills.**

**Honestly, I don't think it helps much. **

**And this BETTER have rocked cause I stayed up until almost 3:00 AM!**

**_Anyway, _it's back to our usual games, _except I'm going to have a new game, and a little "*" thing where you guys can check out another story, too!_**

**Keep checking out Secrets though!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**LOVED IT- Cray Pants  
**

**LIKED IT- Awesometown**

**IT WAS OKAY- nachos**

**DISLIKED IT- oh man**

**HATED IT ALL- Dun Dun DAH!**

**(NEW) WHAT PHRASE IS BEST?**

**#1-Dez: "No he won't! What if they EAT HIM?! He's a lonely gerbil in a big bad world!"**

**#2- Austin: "How about this, we'll go to IHop and you can drown your sadness in syrup, cool?"**

**#3- Dallas: Apparently someone told her she has 'Thunder Thighs' even though the woman is like- a skeleton.**

**#4- Nelson: See, there's this thing we call _technology_, yeah. And there's something else called _mail_. Also something called a _photo_. Get it?**

**#5- Ally: ****With my blurry vision, I saw Austin in a getting-butt-kicked/kicking-butt relationship with one of** **the thugs's fist.**

**#6- the ending**

**MY *: ****Be sure to check out 21 Days In Prison by PerryGirl110!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS WHO GOT ME 100 REVIEWS!  
**


	15. Alverta

**A/N YOYOYO! You guys are awesome! And don't be afraid to let that inflate your ego! Yet, if you REALLY want to be awesome, you could review! Lol, you guys are terrific! The highest amount of reviews per chapter is sixteen**. **Keep that in mind when you review. ;)**

**People are stealing my look! A t-shirt and button up! Plus they even marked on the jeans to look like food stains! Although when I have food stains on my jeans it's not intentional... IT STINKS. Not fair at all! ;( I'm a trend starter, and that's cool, but now I'm not original, which stinks!**

**Secrets by kristinabenoit.1 (And Todd, but if you want to search for it, his name isnt included.) Remember! You can find it on my favorites!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin and Ally! LEAVE ME ALONE! What did I ever do to you?!**

ALLY'S POV

*next day*

_Everything I could see looked woozy. The walls a dripping red. A peely gold surface poking out from under._

_I heard quickened breaths that were not my own, yet seeming to come from me._

_"Help!" A sharp voice screamed into my ears._

_The voice was so familiar, but unknown._

_Suddenly, my vision seemed to leap up and move to the door, as if I was seeing through someone else._

_I saw hands pound the wall, more whimpering yells for help..._

_"Help!"_

_"Help me!" _

_"Help..."_

"Woah!" I huffed, falling onto my bed.

What was going on?

I silently hoped that it was just a day dream... A very vivid day dream...

I mean, I'm sure it's nothing serious...

I needed to spend time with my dad, anyway. Every first Friday, we have a 'Daddy Daughter Day'. We usually see movies and go out to eat, but he said it would be more fun if we did something new this time.

CASSIDY'S POV

"I just don't understand, Car! You didn't seem like the type of person to do that!" I said, trying to be nice, but doubting I could hold in my usual growl for much longer.

_"Look babe, it was just some nerd and his uncle_, _no biggie!"_ Carmichael's voice blared through the phone, _"Just do me a favor_ _and stay out of it, hon? Kay?"_

Oh that brat face did not!

"Listen up, you twit! I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not some dumb push-over, and I'm definitely NOT a play toy, ya hear?! So just shut your dirty mouth and save your brain the energy! It sure needs it, idiot!" I shot back.

BURN!

_"Don't be bratty, Goulding! Your parents set this up, so don't think your getting out of_ _it! You DO understand and you WILL or else the deal is off!"_ Carmichael spat.

I sighed.

"Fine. I understand. But don't you DARE think you can talk to me this way for long! I can find a replacement!" I argued.

_"Really?! Who'd be good enough for your parents, nice enough to you, and dumb enough to go with this plan of yours?! You should just stick with what you have." _Carmichael said.

"Wow. Is that your 'wife-beater' voice?" I smarted, "You know what that means! That means your lying!"

_"Are you telling me we're over?!" _Carmichael said, lowering his voice to an almost threatening tone.

"Maybe I am?" I said, a smile slowly rising, "Care to plead for me?"

_"Your parents will think your a player! It won't work!" _Carmichael shouts.

"Oh, I love it when your pleading!" I chuckled, "Later, dude!"

_"You'll_ _regret this, Goulding! You'll regret it-"_

End.

Maybe that was a mistake... What if I can't find someone else to play the part?

I need... An actor.

AUSTIN'S POV

What. Was. That.

All night I've been freaking out! And then finally, I got to bed at one in the morning, only to wake up at two and start going CRAZY.

MENTAL.

LUDICROUS.

COMPLETELY INSANE.

I mean, I don't know what's going on, but I just CAN'T sleep and just CAN'T stay awake!

All I feel is nausea! I feel like I'm going to pass out half the time, and the other half I just lose myself!

My parents won't quit questioning me. They think I might've gotten into drugs last night.

DO THEY NOT KNOW THEIR SON?!

I tell them the truth, but they don't believe me! They keep saying their disappointed, and I can't take it!

I needed answers. And where do you go when you need answers?

The Internet.

I found this thing called 'Alverta'.

Alverta, apparently, is a disease caused by lack of sleep. The symptoms are drowsiness and hallucinations. Which could explain LOTS of my behavior today.

It says this exactly:

_"Alverta is a disease that is caused by the absence or lack of needed sleep for more than twenty four hours. It can exhilarate some rare body chemicals such as Adrenaline, and can make realistic hallucinations. Although, this is not a common illness, so many doctors do not know the cure, but if you ask anyone around of 1964, you may find convenience. This sickness usually abides to those with other problems such as Cancer, or any DNA dysfunction."_

Yeah, well...

I think that might be my problem.

I told them this, but they didn't believe me this time either. Saying that it be impossible to have our Alverta, especially since it's only been a disease about 50 or so years back.

They went kind of quiet after that...

I had no luck. My parents didn't trust anything I said.

"Now honey we don't allow you to wander off and this is why."

"M-Mom I swear-"

"Listen to your mother, she is no idiot."

"But dad I-I didn't-"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

It was scary. I didn't like it.

I could not bear telling them about myself before, it was too difficult and once I do that they would be in trouble.

The moment I told them, they would automatically tell the government, and we know already there in association with them.

Them as in the bad people.

Them as in the people trying to kill us.

Which I do not want my parents in a problem with, because once they get involved with assassins, then everyone's done for!

Okay, sure, the doctors aren't particularly assassins, but they are deadly.

I've always wondered how my favorite superheroes, like Superman and Batman, people with secret identities that they can't tell anybody, but save the world! I always thought it was cool, but now I know it wasn't so pretty...

All I wanted was my normal life back.

Could I ever get it?

I pondered this as I heard a knock on my window...

Peering into it, I saw my bubbly best friend, Dez.

I opened the window.

"Hey, what are you d-doing here?" I asked, helping pull him into my room.

"Well I heard problems, and I came to help them!" Dez said, all smiley.

"Thanks b-buddy, but I t-think I can handle this..." I said.

"Are you sure? You look like Santa Claus just told you you were on the naughty list." Dez says seriously.

"Wait. Wh-What? I'm on t-the naughty list?!" I immediately panicked.

"Wait! You are?! Oh, well it was just a metaphor! I didn't know Santa was taking it into account!" Dez panicked with me.

There was another knock at the window, interrupting our squabble.

I turned to see Nelson Banging on the window with a stick.

I let him in, but not before asking why he was here too.

Dez simply said it was because they needed to have a 'guy meeting'.

"But w-why isn't Dallas h-here?" I asked.

"Someone said my name?" Dallas said, appearing behind the window.

I help pull him in too, while asking how no one noticed all of them climbing up the side of my house.

"Well it's quite easy, actually, I mean the News was really loud downstairs! Dude, I'm surprised your parents haven't even had ear problems the way they turn the volume on!" Dallas said.

"Huh, I never r-really noticed..." I said.

"That's cause you're you. You wouldn't notice a lion if it was right in front of your face." A voice said.

Wait...

"Hey! You said t-this was a 'guy m-meeting'!" I told Dez, while opening the window for Trish.

"Uhh, no I didn't." Dez argues.

"Dude, yes y-you did!" I argue back.

"No I said...! What did I say?" Dez suddenly remarks.

"Really, D-Dez?" I ask.

"Boys, you're both wrong. Get over it." Trish breaks in, "Now, what did you decide to waste my time with today?"

"Well, I just had this feeling that my friend was in a tough time, and I decided to invite as many people that were available to help him!" Dez said cheerily.

"Dez, look, t-that's really nice and all, but I r-really don't need this." I said.

"But I was just told that I need to be here and that as many people that I can get needed to be here too! People like us of course." Dez answered.

"Well that just sounds super duper fishy!" Nelson comments.

"But I only go fishing with my Pa on Saturdays!" Dez says.

"Not that type of fishy..." Dallas replies.

"Yeah, I mean like, don't you think something bad is going to happen here if somebody randomly told him- _this_ guy who is the most oblivious person ever- to bring all of us into this one room. Why?Oh, no reason, just to do it even though I'm a complete stranger!" Nelson says.

Dudes got a point.

"Oh come on! She wasn't a _complete_ stranger! She was really like Trish!" Dez said, "She had this AWESOME colorful hair, and she had Trish's last name..."

Wait...

"Delarosa! Y-You saw Delarosa! We all need to get out of h-here really quick!" I said.

"Oh. Cow." Trish said, eyes as big as plates.

I turned in the direction Trish was looking and gasped...

There she was. Right behind the window.

We hurried to my door, sprinting downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! There is a lady! And she is about to kill us! She's upstairs! HELP US!" I screamed as I ran down stairs.

I immediately halted, keeping everyone back.

My parents were there... Along with the doctors. This whole group of them. Circled around my parents.

They were all telling her the same story. How it was going to help all of us, but we know it's not.

And we've escaped worse...

But the same thought runs through my head... We're dead.

"Well, I see we have company..." I hear Dr. Germworth say.

Oh great... Just greaty great great!

"B-Back up." I said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Back up with Delarosa?!" Dallas cries.

"Yes. We g-go up. Like, n-now." I said, a bit harshly, but I couldn't help it.

"Why don't we just go through the front door? I mean, no one's blocking it." Nelson says.

"Nelson, y-your a genius." I say. sprinting towards the front door.

Dez beat me there, and opened the door for us to go through first. It was almost too easy...

Yeah, that was dumb to say.

Especially since whenever someone says stuff like that, it's true.

It's almost like a jinx...

There I go again!

And as I said, I was correct.

Delarosa was standing there.

A really big needle in her hand. The kind doctors use of course, it's glaringly obvious because, you know, she is a doctor.

It was kind of, well, scary! I mean, think if you step outside and there is this really freaky lady, with really freaky hair, looking at you like 'I'm going to kill you', and then she has a freaky needle, and it's all very freaky!

Did I mention it was freaky?

We quickly ran away from her!

I mean, she's just one person, she wasn't too intimidating...

But man! That girl is not afraid of anything! She threw that needle, and then she turned around and grabbed another one from her back!

And that's when I noticed she had one of those bullet belt things, except for they were full of needles!

The woman kept chasing us! Throwing needles left and right!

She was like a pink race car on steroids!

Eventually, lightning has struck...

Literally.

"Man Down! I've been hit!" I heard Dez yell.

Oh no.

Speeding over to him, I quickly saw how much it hurt Dez...

He was on the ground, with his eyes shut.

But what scared me the most was his hair.

It was like static electricity was LIVING in it!

Trish sped over, "Is he okay?!" She asked, concerned.

I checked his pulse. He was still breathing.

"Y-Yeah, I think h-he'll be fine." I nodded.

But I didn't know about myself.

Being in my condition and running a few blocks as fast as you can doesn't feel too great.

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO!" Dallas screamed at us from behind.

He wasn't as fast as the rest of us.

"D-Dez! Hurry! Get u-up!" I shouted.

"I-I can't, Austin..." Dez said.

A tear slipped out my eye.

"GUYS! HURRY!" Dallas's voice sounded, closer this time.

"DEZ! You have to get up! NOW!" Trish yelled in a demanding yet sympathetic way.

"Go... Leave me, here..." Dez says softly.

"DEZ! YOU KN-KNOW I WON'T, SO GET UP BEFORE WE B-BOTH DIE!" I yelled, another tear staining my face.

"I WON'T LEAVE EITHER." Trish screamed, "SO GET YOUR BUTT UP AND RUN. NOW!"

Dez slowly began getting up.

"GUYS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Dallas's voice booms, really close now.

I grab Dez's arm and drag him up. Sprinting while pulling Dez along.

We were now in line with Dallas's pace.

Running for our lives, with no safe spot, that's when I do it.

That's when I hallucinate.

ALLY'S POV

It was my turn for the mini golf.

I took my position, then looked to my dad. He gave me an encouraging smile.

I titled my golf club back, ready to hit, when-

_I was in that room again._

_The red and gold walls... All of it._

_Except it was much bigger._

_My vision seemed to leap up and run. _

_My sight turned around for a second and I saw a needle dripping with blood dashing my way._

_I screamed, but heard nothing._

_"It's just a d-dream, dude!" A voice screeched, seeming to come from my spot. It was so familiar... "You're just hall-hallucinating! Keep running, keep r-running!" _

_"TURN!" Another voice- also familiar- screeched. "TURN! YOUR GOING TO CRASH! TURN!" _

_My vision turned left and ran and ran._

_"H-HELP ME!" The voice coming from me yelled. "I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!"_

_I then ended up in a white room... _

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"_

_My sight turned upward and I saw the room was on fire at the top._

_"HELP! IT'S ALL GETTING WORSE!"_

_"STAY IN THERE!"_

_"I-I'M L-losing... Energy..."_

_I tried to scream again as my sight fell down into darkness, but I heard nothing..._

_Until it faded..._

I gasped.

Seeing my dad in front of me, I jumped up and hugged him.

"What happened?! You were screaming!" He said, concern and worry seeping into his voice.

"I-I dunno! But it was scary dad! I was in a room, and-and a needle dripping with blood was chasing me! Then I got into a room and it was in flames! Then it all went black! Dad, what happened?!" I asked.

"Sweetheart... It seems like- like you were having visions... Maybe you are having some issues... Do you think we should see a doctor?" Dad asked me, releasing our hug.

"I don't know... It wasn't like _I_, myself, were in that situation... It was like I was seeing through someone else. And their voice... It was so familiar." I told him.

"Oh... I don't know what to do either... Should I call Gremsworth?" Dad said, confused.

"I-Uh- No." I said nervously, faking a smile, "It's probably nothing anyways.."

"Well, okay... But if that ever happens again, you tell me, alright?" Dad asks sternly.

I'm going to lie, aren't I?

Stink.

"Okay, Dad." I replied.

I hate lying..

**WARNING AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Bad news- I have Anemia. I got checked. ;(**

**Good news- My good friend from Fanpop has let me put up a Supah Wicked Exclusive on Fanpop! You can find it on the Austin and Ally page under 'Articles' or on HotShotConnor's favorites!**

**So if you want extra info and more SW, go to Fanpop and look for the Supah Wicked Exclusive (by EmmaLOUIS)!**

****** Read 21 Days In Prison by PerryGirl110**

*******Read Secrets!**

**Thank Siri on my mom's iPhone for helping me write this all down! Haha!**

**And Marisa, I am planning on using you soon! Watch out!**

**CONTEST!**

**Now, here's the thing, I like to involve my readers a lot, so I feel I need a contest. So, there's this character associated with Marisa (Dallas's sister) that I need back ground info on. I could easily do this myself, but it's more fun to have you guys play with it!**

**There's one thing though. His first name MUST be Josh.**

**Here's the form:**

**Last name- **

**Hair color-**

**Eye color- **

**Personality-**

**Does he like like Marisa or not-**

**Good past, or bad past-**

**Clothing style-**

**Whatever appeals to me best is the winner! Though please don't take anything personally.**

**Good, bad? Tell me.**

**AND CLICK THE SOME SOME!**


	16. Life It's a game

**A/N YOYOYO! You all are amazing! Yet, I really am sorry it took me forever to get this done but I had my notes erased... And mom took away my phone for awhile, and my PC is broken, so yeah... Remember to go on Fanpop and find the Exclusive!  
**

**_THIS IS THE MARATHON YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS A BIG ACTION-PACKED ADVENTURE CHAPTER FEATURING AN AWESOME ROCK SONG AND CLUES SO BIG, YOU'LL GET TWO STEPS FURTHER TO THE ULTIMATE ENDING! _**

**READ SECRETS BY KRISTINABENOIT_._1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A. What?! I have to specify it for you?! What do you think A&A means! DUH. And the song is ONE MORE by Superchick. Which I obviously don't own either. I don't own Gas Pedal, which I mention in here. Or the games Life and Monopoly, also mentioned.**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING. TRUST ME, IT IS AWESOME.**

AUSTIN'S POV

The hallucination was a lot. I did not think I could run any farther. I was slowing down, slowing down beyond the pace of Nelson.

My head was spinning. My arms were aching. Everything was getting blurry...

No Austin. You have to run. Keep running.

_It feels like I have lost this fight_

_They think that I am staying down_

_But I'm not giving up tonight_

_Tonight the wall is coming down_

Come on! Come on!

"We'll go to my place! It's close to here!" Dallas's voice booms.

No one else speaks. Because they don't want to break.

_I am stronger than my fears_

_This is the mountain that I climb_

_Got 100 steps to go_

_Tonight I'll make it 99_

"Turn up here!" Dallas's voice came again, full of fear.

_One more_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

"It's up close!" Dallas yelled, his voice cracking.

_One more_

_Go one more_

_Go one more_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I have everything to lose_

_By not getting up to fight_

_I might get used to giving up_

_So I am showing up tonight_

"It- It's the red house!" Dallas cried, "On R-Rullman Str-Street!"

Neither of us were even sure if Delarosa was still chasing us, but none of us were willing to risk a look.

_I am my own enemy_

_A battle fought within my mind_

_If I can overcome step one_

_I can face the 99_

We were getting closer. And I felt like I was about to die on the spot.

But I let the song play in my head.

_One more_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_One more_

_Go one more_

_Go one more_

_Go Oone more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_One more_

_Go one more_

_yeah, yeah_

_Don't stop now_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah_

_One more_

_Go one more_

_Go one more_

_Go one more_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah yeah!_

We all got there finally. Following Dallas.

Dallas banged on the door, and a girl with a dirty blonde bob cut opened the door.

"Thanks sis!" I hear Dallas say.

It must be his sister, Marisa.

We all get in. And then lock the door.

Marisa gets strait to it, "What are you doing here?"

Dallas answers her question with another question, "What is HE doing here?"

I notice a black haired boy sitting on the stairs.

He had vibrant green eyes, a blue T-shirt, and some worn skinny jeans.

Then Dez points in the corner, "What is she doing here?"

I then notice Cassidy.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Nelson asks, curiously.

"I have something important I needed to talk to someone here about..." She replies mysteriously.

"Umm ok." Trish says, "So..."

"We're here because we were run-" Dallas broke off.

I suppose he never told his sister.

"You were...?" Marisa says, hinting that Dallas needs to hurry.

"We were running from a scary lady, DUH." Dez interrupts, rolling his eyes.

"Uhhhh... Okay?" Marisa says, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Marisa. Why is Josh here?" Dallas says, "There's no adult in the house."

"We're just study buddies! Geez! Don't be so ridiculous, Dal!" Marisa argues, "Besides, I'm the older sibling here, so _I_ should be asking the questions!"

"Well, that's the only question that _hasn't_ been answered!" Dallas says smartly.

This whole thing honestly made me wonder about this Josh guy. What is so bad about him that makes_ Dallas_, the guy who likes _everyone_ so much he feels he can't displease them, hate his guts?

"Look, Dallas, you have four friends in this house and I only have one. I don't thin-"

_BOOM!_

A large sound against the house broke Marisa off.

"It's her..." Nelson whispered.

"Who?" Cassidy asks from the corner.

"The devil herself." Trish answers.

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

"Dallas, what's going on?!" Marisa asked her brother.

Josh stood up, alarmed at the sounds slaughtering the house.

"The scary lady's going on!" I said.

_BUM!_

The door rattled.

"We have to get out of here!" Dez screamed.

"What is happening?!" Josh says, scurrying over to us.

"Follow us!" Cassidy said, as we ran to the back of the house.

_WOOSH!_

I heard the door flying open.

Oh. Cow.

_God, I'm so young. So tired. So awesome._ I prayed silently, _SO_ _DON'T LET_ _ME DIE NOW! PLEEEEEAAAAASSSE!_

We finally reached the back door.

Like the door was a million bucks, Dallas ran to it, opening the lock and tearing off the screen.

We rushed through it like a pack of Cheetas, yet all along knowing that Delarosa was not far behind.

She had my parents brain washed. She now had access to me whenever she wanted. Even when I was asleep.

That's actually really creepy to think about, but it's all I can.

I really need a lock on my door.

"You guys, just stop!" Dallas said as he sped to a stop, "Its no use, she's BOUND to catch us at some point!"

"So what? Just _give up_?!" Nelson says, "I may not know much, but one thing I do know is that if you start something, you finish it. And we just started a war. And we ARE going to end it."

"Okay, like the motto there, but dude, SHE KNOWS OUR PARENTS! She knows where we LIVE! She's probably even got our life long info in some computer of hers! And she HAS demonstrated what she can do, VERY well." Dallas pointed out.

"I hate to say this but, guys got a point." I said.

"Wait- Why would you _hate_ to say that?" Dallas asked me, "It's the truth."

"Do you wanna debate sentences or do you wanna debate running for our lives?" I asked, tackling our current situation again.

"Look, I dont know about you people, but I think this lady seems a little worth running away from." Josh says.

"I agree." Marisa adds.

"Yeah, I don't feel like dying any time soon." Trish said, seriously.

"DYING?!" Josh and Marisa say in usion.

"Uhh..." We all stuttered.

"GUYS!" Dez says, "SHE'S BACK!"

The group of us all turned around in a flash. Only to come face to face with Dr. D.

"STOP. Do not run further, or else my assistants will be sure to surround you!" She said.

Great job, Dallas. Way to slow us down so she can catch us. ㈴9 :|

Fine. She can make us freeze temporarily, but I can make HER freeze _permanently!_

I put my hands behind my back, to hide the soft hazy blue glow emitting from them.

Ugh, I'm not that good at this!

I can do it when I'm feeling strong emotions, but at will?

UGH!

I just-

_Concentrate Austin,_ A voice in my head whispered, _That's the key. Concentration. Imagine you doing it, then DO IT. It's hard at first, I know, but it works, trust me._

I decided to listen to the mysterious voice. Concentrating as hard as I can on freezing Delarosa.

ALLY'S POV

I had just gotten done with my put-put game with Dad, when I got a text from Grandma.

I answered it politely and then saw I had a missed call and voicemail from Dez.

So I put in my password and held the phone up tot my ear.

"Hey Ally! It's Dez! Let's meet at Austin's place, I heard he's not feeling well and I ought to invite you all, as in Supah Wicked. Come if you get this. Thanks!"

Huh. Well, I might as well go. That might be "Dez Language" for Austin is badly hurt and SW needs to be there to help him. Or it just means Austins sick.

Either way.

"Dad! Something came up." I said to my dad.

"Well what kind of thing?" Dad asked, "You can't ditch Daddy Daughter Day."

"I know, I know... But a friend of mine is badly hurt! I need to see them!" I say, not technically lying.

I mean... I don't _know_ if he's really, ya know, _badly_ hurt. But he could be.

"Oh I see." Dad sighed, "You think I'm too embarrassing to hang out with. But trust me. This is good for that teenage brain of yours."

"No!" I said quickly, "Your a really fun dad! I just really need to be with my friend. It might be hard on them."

"Honey, I understand, I really do-"

"Dad, please! They need me there!" I begged.

"You didn't let me finish." Dad said, "I understand. But I need to know who this friend is if I'm going to drop you off there."

Oh good!

"It's my new friend Austin. You met him before, remember, the police assignment thing?" I said.

"Yes. I do..." Dad said, a little bit of annoyance in his voice, "You don't like him, right?"

"Oh! No. Not like that." I say, grossing out at the thought.

"Or the Dallas kid?" Dad asks.

"No."

"Or that Dem guy?"

"It's Dez. And NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS."

"Ok, well is an adult there?" Dad asks.

"Actually, I don't know about that one." I admitted, "But if he's hurt, most likely."

"Well..." Dad sighed, "I guess."

YES!

**-At (the very small) Moon Residence-**

The place was taped with yellow caution strings, doctors swarming the area.

Two words:

Uh.

Oh.

"Honey. What the cow is happening here?!" Dad said turning to me, "Don't tell me your friends with a FELON!"

"I'm not!" I said quickly, "Just shh!"

"I am your father! Do not shush me!" Dad scolded.

"DAD! THIS IS SERIOUS." I whispered loudly.

"LOOK! IT'S THAT DAWSON GIRL!" I heard someone shout.

Like I said.

Uh.

Oh.

"DAD! LETS GO! NOW!" I said tugging him in the car.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Dad yells as crowds of doctors start rushing to the car.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER. HIT THE GAS PEDAL!" I yelled.

Ha ha. Gas pedal.

Wait. That's not funny.

Dad steps on it and we drive off. Other black mustangs follow suit.

Man, doctors are rich!

"Ok. NOW TELL ME WHAT WAS ALL THAT?!" Dad yells.

"The doctors want people like me's chemicals." I said, "And if your gonna ask why, it's because they're modern Hitlers."

"But why were they at that kids house, when they want people like you?!" Dad asks furiously, "And why didnt they kill you already?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"

"Because Austin's like me!" I answered, "And I honestly don't know. And because I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"I should be worrying about YOU getting hurt! Don't worry about me!" Dad says.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said, "But whatever you do, DONT LET THEM CATCH US!"

"Dont worry! I know a short cut through Rullman Street!" Dad exclaims.

He takes a sharp turn through Baker Street and a quick left at Rullman Street. Then drove up an alley between a yellow house and a red house.

Suddenly I saw a forest-like area ahead.

Dad parked the car in a shadowy place and we ran up to the forest.

After a bit of silent walking, dad spoke up.

"Did you hear that?" Dad whispered to me, "There's voices."

We both froze.

And then I heard it.

"Dying?!" Two distant voices yelled.

Dad and I looked at eachother before silently following the sounds.

"GUYS!"

I heard a familiar voice yell.

My dad and I finally got close enough to see.

And there they were.

Supah Wicked.

And two others I didn't recognize.

"SHE'S BACK!" The voice, that I now know is Dez, yelled.

It was then that I saw her. Creeping up behind them.

Delarosa.

They all turned around.

"What's happening?" Dad whispered to me.

"Sh!" I said quietly.

"STOP. Do not run further, or else my assistants will be sure to surround you!" Delarosa growled.

Austin put his hands behind his back, his eyes flashed a blue for a second.

That's when I knew what he was up to.

_Concentrate Austin,_ I thought, _That's the key. Concentration. Imagine you doing it, then DO IT. It's hard at first, I know, but it works, trust me._

And it was then that he snapped.

Austin's eyes glowed a brilliant blue and his vision fixed on Delarosa.

Delarosa took notice of this and put her own hands behind her back, taking out a needle from her belt.

HEY!

I saw that needle in my hallucination!

I can't let it hit Austin!

I concentrated.

I had never done long-distanced fireballs before, but it's now or never!

Austin's hands were slowly coming out from his back, as was Delarosa's.

My breath hitched.

I got this.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself.

Only seconds before they go at it.

Opening my eyes.

Hands glowing, I focused them on the needle.

Eyes slowly reddening.

I hear Dad's muffled feak out.

And-

Its on.

Austin's hands come out, emitting ice.

And Delarosa throws-

_BOOM!_

Burnt toast.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was ready.

I was about to do it.

About to take care of the monster once and for all.

But I didn't notice _her_ technique.

It all went by too fast.

I see the needle.

And right after I see it, it's gone.

Burned away.

I was so surprised I stopped myself just to regain my knowledge.

I looked around and saw Ally and her dad in the bushes.

That's some pretty awesome chick there.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I heard Josh yell.

"I-I- DALLAS!" Marisa screeched.

"Look. I'll explain later. But now is really not the time." Dallas said hurriedly.

Ally and her dad stepped out of the bushes.

Ally's dad seemed to have a look of pure astonishment glued permanently on his face.

"Mr. Dawson. Nice to see you." Dr. D said with fake kindness.

The man said nothing.

Currently petrified in surprise.

"Look, butt-face, we don't have time for this!" Nelson yelled from the back, "Just cuz were kids doesn't mean we're just gonna play a game with you!"

"Look, child. Your right. This isn't a game. This is Life. And-" Delarosa began.

"Life _is _a game. It's like Monopoly." Nelson shot.

I cracked a smile.

Nice one!

"Shut up!" Delarosa snapped, "Now is no time for your childish retorts! Turn yourself in, OR DIE."

"Dallas!" Marisa whimpered.

"Seriously?" Cassidy says, in a bored manner, "You keep saying that, but you haven't even done anything yet. Besides, we have _superpowers_. Is it _really_ worth it?"

Oh cow Cassidy.

You are a serious dead-panner.

Like that was just-

Wow.

There was silence for a few moments.

It was _that_ awkward.

"Cassidy has a point. Your acting retarded." Trish says, breaking the ice, "Like Dez."

And then Mr. Dawson regained his sense.

"YOU WOMAN-HITLER!" He shouted.

"Um." Delarosa paused, "Excuse me?"

"Hey, that's what Sh- my daughter said!" He yelled.

"Shut it, you senseless man!" Delarosa spat, before turning around and grabbing Josh.

"JOSH!" Marisa screamed, rushing forward.

Dallas held her back.

Delarosa took out a gun from what I thought was a phone holder.

...I sounded REALLY dumb just then...

"Turn yourselves in, or I'll kill him. Is that what you wanted?" Delarosa growls.

"Fine." I mumbled, looking at the innocent kid.

Trying to look like I gave up.

Trying to look deflated.

"Not me." Dallas said, shrugging, "The kid deserves it."

"DALLAS!" Marisa cries, punching his shoulder.

"Alright! Alright!" Dallas says, stopping his older sister from hitting him again.

"Cassidy?" I asked.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"I wonder if Delarosa gets any infestations..." I hinted.

"Infestations?!" Delarosa asked, "What do you mean?!"

"Have you ever had a cockroach hairpin?" Dez asked, getting into thgrasshopper

"STOP. PLAYING. GAMES. NOW!" Delarosa shouted, pushing the gun up into Josh's throat.

"I have." Dez continued, "My mom left out some cold meat and it dragged out ALL KINDS of insects."

"Didn't you tell me about that once?" Trisha asked Dez, also getting the hint.

"Fine!" Delarosa screeched.

Cassidy put her powers on, leading ants up Delarosa's body and into her gun.

"If you want it that way!" Delarosa screamed, insanity breaching in her voice.

Then Cassidy got preymantises. Crawling into the gun taking out the bullets. One by one.

"Then have it that way!" Delarosa ranted, rage hitting her features intensely.

She didn't even notice the bullets going away.

The bugs.

Anything.

"Lady, DON'T DO IT!" Mr. Dawson yelled, but the woman heard nothing.

Soon every bullet was gone.

Now it was the finale, and Cassidy gave no mercy.

"YOU WILL ALL END UP THIS WAY!" Delarosa threatened.

Delarosa hit the trigger, and Josh braced himself, and Marisa screamed, and Mr. Dawson yelled.

But Supah Wicked smirked.

Because nothing came out.

"WHAT?!" Delarosa panicked, anger biting her every bone.

Josh slowly opened his eyes, astonished he's alive.

"Thank God!" I heard him whisper.

"FINE THEN!" Delarosa threw Josh to the floor, running and grabbing Dallas before he had a chance to run.

"I'LL JUST STRANGLE YOU INSTEAD!" Delarosa said, Gatling hold of Dallas's neck.

"DALLAS!" Cassidy and Marisa say in usion.

_Come on Cassidy! Come on!_ I thought.

"Get away from that boy!" Mr. Dawson said, running up to Delarosa.

"DAD!" Ally yelled, but it was too late.

Delarosa turned her attention to Mr. Dawson and let go of Dallas. Jumping at Mr. D.

Ally ran up to them, "DAD! STOP! NO!"

_Come on Cassidy!_

"You dare try me?!"

"DAD!"

"Your crazy, lady!"

_Come on!_

"Dallas, are you ok?!"

"That lady..."

"Cassidy, hurry up with the cockroach hairpin!"

_FINALLY!_

A giant rattlesnake came into view.

The rattlesnake slithered behind Delarosa, opening it's mouth.

Biting her calf.

Man, that feels good!

Delarosa screamed, then passed out.

"That's gruesome." Nelson comments.

"Agreed." Trish nodded.

"HURRY EVERYONE! TO MY PLACE!" Dez yells.

**WARNING AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hello, it's 1:14 AM, so y'all owe me one. Especially since I have church tomarrow. Or today, I should say.**

**So review: "Em lover!" If you missed me!**

**Read 21 Days in Prison by PerryGirl110!**

**Favorite part? Tell me!**

**Mine was the Life Game reference!**

**Who do you think you would act most like in this situation:**

**1) Dez**

**2) Nelson**

**3) Austin**

**4) Cassidy**

**5) Ally**

**6) Dallas**

**7) Trish**

**8) Josh Miller -Created by launi9-**

**9) Marisa**

**10) Mr. Dawson**

**Tell me! **


End file.
